Paravicini
by TheFoxCannotSummit
Summary: Ezio and Audra. Born on the same day. Friends since. Friends until death. The same story as we know it, from birth to death, but with new faces and slight changes. Ezio X OC
1. I Ragazzi Saranno Ragazzi

_Firenze, Italia, 1459_

"Spingere! Spingere!" The maid yelled at the younger Maria Audtiore, who screamed in brutal pain as she attempted to bring a newborn into the world. The maid looked up at a panting Maria, slightly bothered. "Di nuovo!"

Maria let another scream out as she pushed harder, fighting to keep it all up. "Si! Si! Buona!" From there, she pulled out a baby boy, covered in the usual. He didn't seem to be moving…

"It is a boy!" The maid called as she rocked it rather desperately. Suddenly, the door opened, and a man walked in hurriedly.

"Oh my love! Mi dispiace! I was at the bank when they told me," The man, Giovanni Auditore, walked over to his wife, taking her hand. "Did I miss it? Am I too late?" The maid gestured to their new son in her arms, still unmoving. "Give him here."

"Giovanni…?" Maria was worried not only for her own son's sake, but she also knew her good friend Uma had given birth just hours before Maria. She was worried sick for her friend, and maybe Giovanni knew something.

"Shh, my love. It will be alright." He looked down at the tiny child in his hands. "Tu sei un Auditore. Tu sei un combattente. Cosi combattente!" Suddenly, the baby began moving his limbs, began fighting. The boy let out a cry. "Listen to him! A fine set of lungs!" Giovanni looked pleased.

Maria grinned. "And what shall we call him, my love?"

"Ezio! Ezio Auditore da Firenze!" Giovanni shouted, holding the beautiful baby up.

"My love. Have you heard anything of dear Uma and Niccolo? What of their child?" Maria asked, settling down into the bed. Giovanni gave her Ezio to hold and cherish.

"Uma gave birth to a lovely little girl, named Audra (Ow-Drah)." Giovanni chuckled at his wife's concern. "Do not worry. You will be able to visit Uma and little Audra soon."

Maria smiled at the baby in her arms. "Who knows…maybe little Audra and little Ezio will fall in love when they are older…" Both Maria and Giovanni smiled at the thought.

* * *

_17 years later, 1476_

Audra Paravicini watched as many young men ran down the streets to a specific spot, and only one thought crossed her mind. _Ezio's doing it again._ She had heard rumors that the de Pazzi, a rival family of Ezio's and her own, was going to be at their meeting, and ambush. She shook her head and laughed as more boys ran, almost late. She already knew de Pazzi would lose.

She bought an apple from a kind vendor in the market, and decided to go find Federico, just in case Ezio would need help. She already knew Federico would be with Bella, or at the Brothel, but it was just safer to assume the latter. She walked up to a group of scandalous Courtesans, and bowed her head politely.

"I was wondering if you've seen Federico Auditore recently?" Audra asked the Courtesans. One of them lifted their eyebrow in suspicion.

"Federico did not mention a fiancée…"

Audra burst out laughing, shaking her hands in front of the group of wild girls. "No, no, no fiancée. Just a worried friend is all." Audra left an amused smirk on her face, but that was all. The Courtesans told her they had last seen him inside the brothel, and to check there.

"Grazie, friends." Audra smiled, and left them to go to the brothel. It used to bother Audra and her older sister, Bella greatly that Ezio and Federico, their long time friends, would go to the brothels. Now, it seemed more of a joke. Audra walked up the steps, and entered the brothel as if it was normal.

Some Courtesans eyed her with judgment, but already knew why she was there. It was not uncommon to see the girl wander in looking for him…

"Audra!" Federico called, walking over to her, arms outstretched.

"Ciao, Federico. We must go, Ezio and his boys are to be ambushed by Vieri today." Audra informed the rather intoxicated man. He chuckled, and slung his arm around her lazily.

"Let us be on our way!"

Audra and Federico walked up slowly to the back of the crowd, deciding to wait it out and see if they need to jump in. Besides, it would be funnier that way.

"Noi siamo insieme!" Ezio shouted, pumping a fist into the air. The crowd of men cheered, but he began to settle them down in order to speak. "Silencio, my friends, silencio! Grazie." Audra smiled at his authority, but couldn't help to think of the little Ezio she had grown up with. He wasn't too different, but there was a new pride to him. "Do you know what brings us here tonight? _Honor._" He said, crossing his arm against his chest. "Vieri de Pazzi slanders my family's name, and the name of the Paravicini's, the Auditore's closest friends!" Vieri was now saying things about her family, too? She hated the de Pazzi. Hated Vieri.

"He forces his own miseries upon us. If we,"

"Enough of your nonsense!" A new voice sounded, as a rock landed at Ezio's foot. Federico and Audra shared a knowing smile. Here was the good part…

"Buona sera, Vieri!" Ezio flashed a dazzling grin. "We were just talking about you. I'm surprised to see you here." _Oh please, Ezio, do not get cocky_, Audra thought to herself, wincing. "I thought the Pazzi hired others to do their dirty work?"

Vieri growled and pointed at Ezio. Federico smirked at the scene unfolding. This wouldn't turn out well. "It's your family that cries for guards when there's trouble. Codardo! Afraid to handle things yourself?"

Ezio smirked lightly as he launched back at Vieri. Vieri made Audra's blood boil. Not only was he vile, he was trying to court her. Her parents, of course, protest the idea, and she is completely fine by it. "Your sister seemed quite satisfied with the handling I gave her last night!" Ezio shouted back, proud of his comeback.

"Your friend Audra was pleased with hers!" Vieri called back. "Uccidetelo!" Vieri threw a rock in Ezio's direction, and it subsequently hit his face, adorning it with a lovely cut from his upper lip to lover lip. Suddenly, a massive brawl began. Ezio countered many attacks, and bloodied many men.

After a few moments of fighting, Federico instructed Audra to stay where she was, and to not be spotted by Vieri. Federico casually walked over to Ezio, smiling. "Hey! Behind you." Ezio looked up, a bit annoyed.

"Federico! What are you doing here!" A man came to attack Federico, but he easily countered it, pushing the man out of the way.

"I wanted to see if baby brother had finally learned how to fight." Federico help out his arm defensively. Ezio took care of another man, as he waited for his brother to go on.

"And?"

Federico chuckled. "You have style. But endurance is what counts. Let's see how many of them you can ruin before they get the best of you." Federico challenged, and they soon began fighting all over again. Audra chuckled. Boy will be boys.

As soon as it seemed to have begun, Vieri de Pazzi was shouting at his men to fall back. They all ran away, almost as if they had their tails in between their legs.

"Hold on!" Federico stopped Ezio from following Vieri. Audra came out of her hiding spot and snuck up behind Ezio.

"What? We've almost won this!" Ezio shouted.

"Your lip…" Audra whispered behind him. Ezio whirled around, grinning at her voice. He hugged her, and lifted her up, spinning her. Audra laughed, then asked him by shouting in his ear to put her down.

Ezio touched his lip with his hand. "Just a scratch. See?" He showed Audra, who backed away from it.

"Let the doctor decide." Federico replied to him testily. Ezio grumbled.

"Its not necessary. Besides, I have no money for this doctor of yours."

"Wasted it on women and wine, heh?" Federico asked, smirking. Audra rolled her eyes.

"I have enough florins, let's go get Ezio a doctor before he gets attacked again." She said to them, dragging the boys around the bodies of unconscious men.


	2. Messaggero

"Hurry, Ezio. The sooner we are done with the doctor, the sooner we can sleep!" Federico called out. As the trio walked to the doctor, Audra thought about Vieri. Would he stop at nothing to make her his unwilling bride? She hoped not…the de Pazzi were a powerful family though. She shuddered at the thought of having to marry such a creature.

"Cold?" Ezio asked, putting an arm around her.

"No, no. Just thinking." Audra waved him off, acting rather distant.

"About de Pazzi? Do not worry about that piece of merda, Audra. I won't let him get to my best friend." Ezio smiled, making Audra feel slightly better. They had finally arrived at the doctors stand.

"Ben trovato, Doctor!" Federico said as he walked up to the stand with Ezio.

"Hmm…fratelli Auditore. Why am I not surprised?" Audra giggled at the doctors response. "Ah, and Signora Paravicini." She bowed her head politely, and smiled at the two brothers.

The doctor grabbed Ezio's chin and examined him. "You've made quite a mess of yourself, young man."

"It's nothing, really!" Ezio said, unconvincingly.

"You must help him!" Federico told the doctor, faking a desperate concern. Audra giggled, she knew what was coming next. "That pretty face is his only asset!"

"Fottere!" Ezio muttered back to him, glaring.

The doctor cleaned up Ezio's face as Federico laughed in response. Audra paid him as they left.

"We should head home, Ezio. Father will start to wonder where we've gone." Federico said, slinging his arms over his brother and Audra.

"Yes…and I'd rather avoid a lecture." Ezio responded, shaking off his brother's arm. "We should get Audra home first. Father wouldn't like it if we didn't."

"Agreed." Federico said, grinning. "Up for a little race, then?" He glanced over to Audra, who shrugged. "Can you climb in a dress?"

"Don't you remember that time when Ezio and I were thirteen…?" The trio burst out laughing, remembering the day Audra climbed with a dress faster than the boys.

"To where?" Ezio asked, standing straight and tall.

"Ah…roof of that church." Federico gestured to the tall building behind him. Audra sighed, knowing it'd take her a little longer, but not by much.

"GO!" She shouted, taking off to the church. Thankfully she wore a summer, light cotton dress that was already a little torn. Ezio was there in a matter of seconds, and Federico caught up with her soon after. After he got up, he held out a hand and lifted her up.

"Come on then, this way!" Federico said, having them climb a smaller portion of the steeple.

"Where are you going?" Ezio asked as Audra simply followed him. Ezio chuckled and followed up, too.

"It is a good life we lead brother." Federico said as he pulled Audra in with his arm to his side.

Ezio and Federico smiled as Audra replied. "The best."

"May it never change." Ezio added, as the three looked out at their beautiful city in amazement.

"And may it never change us." Federico whispered, a slight smile settling upon his lips.

* * *

_The next day, the Paravicini Palazzo_

_Firenze, Italia, 1476_

Audra woke up the next morning, thinking about the events of last night. She felt different after her and the Auditore brother's little act last night upon the church. She felt very different. Closer to them. They were all grown up now.

Audra dressed herself in a dark blue dress, that was simple and easy to wear in such heat. After she was done, she went to the dining area of the household, looking for Bella.

"Ah, finally awake I see, sorella." Bella smirked, tossing her sister an apple. Bella was the most beautiful girl in all of Firenze, in Audra's opinion. Never mind they looked exactly alike, Audra always thought highly of her sister.

"Buongiorno, sorella." Audra greeted Bella, taking a bight of the fresh apple. "Grazie."

The sisters sat down at the table together, enjoying the morning for themselves. "I heard about what happened yesterday. I was with Leonardo." Bella blushed, but soon recovered.

"What did happen yesterday, sorella?" Audra replied smugly, watching her sisters face.

"Nothing. I helped Leonardo with a few of his paintings. That is all." She answered, appearing red again.

"I have no interest in ruining your fun, Bella." Audra answered with a laugh.

"And I yours. What happened yesterday?"

"Ezio got into a fight with Vieri de Pazzi." Audra told her, leaning back into her chair and sighing.

"I hate that worthless piece of merda!" Bella angrily said. "Did he say anything about you?"

"Vieri? Something along the lines of an innuendo about him doing terrible and nasty things to me." Audra cringed at her sister's flaring nostrils and fierce eyes. "It is over and done for, Bella. No need."

Bella only kindly smiled at her sister. "Yes, yes. I'm late, Leonardo has asked me to go find supplies with him today." Bella let a small smile of pleasure slip. "I'll be back. Send Federico and Ezio my best regards."

"And how do you know I'll spend my whole day with those idioti(_idiots_)?" Audra shot back, watching her sister gather her things, ready to leave.

Bella laughed, "Audra, you have spent your days with them for the last seventeen years! What would make this day any different, sorella?"

* * *

_The Auditore Palazzo_

Audra, a little amused at her sister's last words, decided to go to the Auditore's and find Federico and Ezio. As she neared the house, she could hear Ezio talking to Giovanni Auditore, his father.

"Good morning, Father."

"Come with me." Giovanni said gravely, but did not turn until Audra was fully stopped in front of them.

"I can come back later, Signore Auditore." Audra said, smiling a bit at Ezio. _I know what he did last night…_

"No need, Audra, why don't you come too?"

"Ah, Father! There is no need for Audra, she can come back later!" Ezio protested, not wanting Audra to know of his encounter with Cristina.

"Really, Ezio, I'd love to hear this." Audra teased as a grin spread across her face. Giovanni let a small smile slip onto his face as he turned to open the door to his study.

"Is something wrong?" Ezio asked his father, causing him to turn again.

"Do you think my blind and deaf, son? I know all about your fight with Vieri de Pazzi last night, and then this little visit to Cristina. Your behavior is unacceptable…it…it…" Giovanni sighed, and smirked. "It reminds me of myself when I was your age." Audra giggled, causing both Auditore men to look at her. She smiled at them nicely.

"I assume these misadventures won't interfere with your work today?"

"I'll help him, Signore Auditore." Audra stepped up, following the men to his study.

"That is kind of you, Audra. Grazie." Giovanni nodded to her in thanks.

"No Padre, avete la mia parola." Ezio told him, smiling.

"Good. I've prepared some documents here for Lorenzo de'Medici. I need them delivered to him."

"With haste, Father."

"Return to me when it's done."

"Torneremo presto!" Audra called as Ezio pulled her along with him out the door.

As the two walked down the streets to the Medici Palazzo, Audra hummed and Ezio sighed.

"What is wrong, Ezio, you sound like a child." Audra muttered, playfully hitting hit upper arm. Audra could admit that she was extremely jealous of Cristina. Ezio was very handsome, and yes, Audra always felt like there could be something more to their relationship. Her parents would like that, as would Giovanni and Maria, but how could Ezio? To Ezio, Audra was just a friend. Audra was content with that though, it was natural, and she loved him like a brother just as much as she liked him as a…you get the idea.

"Nothing. It is nothing. Did you see Federico as you came to our palazzo?" Ezio asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No. I suspect he is at the brothel."

Ezio chuckled, agreeing. "Without a doubt. Ah, here we are."

"Ah, Ezio! And the lovely Signora Paravicini," The man in front of the Medici palazzo greeted. "How are you?"

"Come sempre. I have a letter for Signore Lorenzo."

"I'll see that he receives it, when he returns."

"Returns?" Ezio questioned, suspicion arising.

"They've gone to Villa Corege, I'm afraid. And not expected back for at least another day." The man informed them, shrugging his shoulders.

"I'll let my father know." Ezio handed the man the letter, and pulled Audra along with him again.

* * *

_Giovanni's Study_

Ezio knocked on his Father's door as Audra and him talked animatedly about last night's adventures. They made sure to be quiet about the subject, though, as Giovanni opened his door and let the two in.

"Ah, hello son, Audra." Giovanni greeted as another man in the study stood to greet them. He was rather big, and had a large neck. "You remember my friend Uberto?"

"Good morning, Signore Uberto," Ezio bowed politely, as Audra curtsied, earning a slight chuckle from Ezio.

"To you too as well, young man, and you, miss." Uberto bowed his head, and smiled greatly.

"I trust you delivered the message?" Giovanni asked, eyeing his son and Audra.

"Si, Padre. But it seems Lorenzo is out of town."

"I did not anticipate this…" Giovanni said worriedly. Audra cocked her head to the side. Was everything alright?

"What does it matter?" Came Uberto's deep voice. "So you wait another day or two."

Giovanni threw up his hands in frustration. "Listen, your Mother and sister are looking for you. I'll need you again in a little while, but for now, see if you can't help them."

"Are you sure?" Ezio asked, glancing to Uberto.

"Yes, now if you'll excuse us?" Giovanni asked, pushing the two young adults out of the study.

"Well, would you like to help my Madre and sorella?" Ezio asked Audra, following her out the door.

"Of course." Audra replied, smiling as she spied Claudia out of the corner of her eye. Her smile faded as she realized Claudia did not look happy.

"Maybe we should start with Claudia?" Audra said, pointing at the girl. Ezio sighed, walking over to his little sorella.


	3. Famiglia Aiutante

**If anyone's interested, Chapter one's title means The Boys Will be Boys, and number two's is Messenger. As a suggestion, I am not throwing in translations any more! They aren't any fun, totally ruin the whole moment, ya think? Grazie for everything, amici! Oh, and question…what did they call "boyfriends" and "girlfriends" in this time? Review with the answer and maybe just…anything else? (:**

_The Auditore Palazzo_

_Firenze, Italia, 1476_

"Ehi Claudia, how are you!" Ezio greeted his sister, smiling down at her kindly. He sat down next to his sorella, as Audra kneeled in front of her. Claudia took Audra's hands and squeezed them gently.

"Bene…" Claudia replied curtly, turning her head from her brother, unwilling to show him her hurt and frustration.

"You shouldn't keep things from me." Ezio stated, as Audra nodded in agreement. Claudia sighed, and decided to talk more towards the other female.

"It's Duccio…"

"What of him?" Ezio said with a lazy distaste of the man. Duccio was Claudia's lover, yet she was ignorant to Ezio and Audra's lack of liking him. He wasn't too nice to Audra, and often tried to start fights with Ezio when Claudia wasn't around.

"I think he's been…unfaithful!" Claudia wailed, tears beginning to stream down her face.

"Who told you this?" Ezio demanded, his brotherly ways getting in the way of his laid back and cool exterior.

"The other girls…" Claudia said, tears still in her eyes. Audra clutched her hands for support, and wiped the tears off her face with her thumb. "I thought they were my friends!"

"Harpies!" Ezio told her, but Audra cut her off.

"Ezio!" Audra sighed, and looked up to Claudia. "You are better off without them, Claudia. Trust me."

"I loved him!" Claudia cried with passion. Ezio and Audra both tried to hide their eye rollings, but it was a hard task.

"No Claudia, you only thought you did." Ezio was correct, her being in love at this age was a given, it seemed anyone in a relationship at Claudia's age was in love.

Suddenly Claudia's face darkened, quite scaring Audra. "He should suffer for what he's done."

"Wait here. I'll go have a word with him." Ezio said as he stood up, getting ready to leave. Claudia smiled wickedly and thanked her older brother. As Claudia went to her room, Audra gaped at Ezio. "Don't you dare go picking fights, Ezio!"

"Audra, he is a codardo and a bastardo, I must go stand up for my sister." Ezio whispered back to her, tugging her along, trying to keep her quiet.

"Ezio!" She tried to yell as he muffled the sound with his hand.

"Just come with me and shut up, Audra!"

The two quickly found Duccio with another, rather…unattractive lady in the square. Ezio and Audra stood beside to watch for a few moments, validating that what Claudia's friends said was true.

"Oh Duccio, it's beautiful!" The lady said as she marveled the ring Duccio placed on her finger just moments ago. Audra gasped, but Ezio covered her mouth before she could say anything.

"Nothing but the best for you il mio amore." Duccio said, his voice stained with a false sense of sweetness.

"But…what of Claudia?" Ezio and Audra both leaned in closer as the younger Auditore's name popped up. Duccio began to lean in to the lady, as she pushed him back suspiciously. "I thought you'd been promised to her?"

"Father said I could do much better than an Auditore." Duccio replied as he swaggered over to his lover, his eyes roaming her body. Audra smirked. _There is not one family better than the Auditore's…_ she thought, her eyes flickering up to Ezio briefly. His face was twisted up into a huge scowl. Her eyes flashed back to Duccio and Lover Lady as he grabbed her rear seductively.

"Cattivo!" She giggled. "Come, let us walk a bit."

"Walk! I had something else in mind…"

"Oh, Duccio!"

Ezio figured it was the best time to intervene. "Hey!" Duccio turned around, a sly grin plastered on his face.

"Ezio, my friend." Ezio punched Duccio in the face, causing Duccio to curse loudly. Audra cringed and laughed a bit.

"You insult my sister, parading around with this puttana!" Ezio pointed at the Lover Lady, who's face turned to a look of grief and horror.

"Wh- wh- what are you talking about?" Duccio laughed nervously.

"I saw the gift you gave her. Heard the things you said."

"Maybe your sister shouldn't be so stingy!"

"You broke her heart." Ezio said softly.

"Ha! And now I'm going to break your face." Ezio shrugged, and began fighting Duccio. Audra sighed and leaned up against a building, inspecting her nails and dress while waiting for the fighting to cease. It was not long until Duccio was running away, holding a bloodied nose. Ezio came back to Audra with a proud smile, and no serious injuries. She sighed, and pulled him back to the Auditore Palazzo.

As the neared the palazzo, Ezio spotted his youngest brother, Petruccio, standing outside alone. Petruccio was a very kind and rather intelligent kid, but the poor thing was sick. Every other day, Audra came over at night to read and talk with Petruccio as an act of kindness towards the family. Petruccio was just as much her younger brother as he was Ezio, Claudia, and Federico's.

"What are you doing out here, Petruccio? You should be in bed." Ezio told the child, concern and worry etching out his face. Audra giggled and crouched down to Petruccio.

"Ciao Petruccio."

"Ciao Signora Paravicini." Petruccio whispered back to her.

"Petruccio! I thought I instructed you to call me Audra!"

Petruccio giggled, his eyes lighting up. "You did, Audra."

"Why are you out of bed at this time, Petruccio?"

"I want those feathers!" Petruccio told her and Ezio, pointing up to a roof top.

"What for?" Ezio asked, amused. Petruccio and Audra glanced at each other, holding back laughter. It was there little secrets, the feathers. For a project.

"It's a secret!" Petruccio told Ezio, while nodding his head to Audra. Ezio sighed and looked at Audra, her confirmed that it was a secret.

"If I go and get them for you, will you go back inside?" Ezio asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, I promise." Audra escorted Petruccio back to his bedroom as they waited for Ezio to bring him the feathers.

"That was close, he almost found out about the feathers." Petruccio commented as Audra fluffed the pillows on Petruccio's bed for him. Audra laughed, sitting next to him on the bed.

"Yes, good thing he didn't. Everyone will be in for a surprise!" Audra replied, putting an arm around Petruccio.

"Audra?"

"Yes, Petruccio?"

"Are you going to marry one of my brothers?" He whispered, moving his head in order to look at her for an answer.

Audra gulped and tried to smile for little Petruccio. "Why do you ask?"

"I would like it if you did. That way you can always be with me, and my brothers." Petruccio told her, yawning. Suddenly, Ezio came into the room, causing Audra to blush.

"Here, as promised." Ezio handed Petruccio the feathers with a slight smile adorning his face.

"Grazie, brother!" Petruccio thanked him as he put the feathers in a black chest. Audra took the chest and set it down on the dresser by Petruccio's bed.

"You haven't told me why you want these…" Ezio said slowly, glancing at Audra.

"I will…" Petruccio looked at Audra, who gave him a knowing smile. "In time."

"Ciao, little Petruccio." Audra whispered as she pecked her lips on Petruccio's forehead and left his room with Ezio. As they walked back out to the courtyard, they spotted Maria Auditore, Ezio's gorgeous mother. She turned and smiled at the young couple.

"Buongiorno, Ezio and Audra."

"Buongiorno, Madre. How're you?"

"Still good, and you? Still recovering from last night?" Maria asked, smirking as Audra tried (and failed) at stifling her laugh.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Ezio lied, looking down at his boot clad feet.

"Of course not…Anyway, I have an errand to run. I'd like you to join me. You are invited too, Audra." Audra, simply polite and could not refuse, began walking with Maria.

The two teens walked behind Maria in an awkward silence. Maria was very much aware of everything that went on between the two. Oh, the conversations Uma and Maria had discussing Ezio and Audra's future.

Little Audra and little Ezio.

Maria knocked on a door, slightly confusing Audra and Ezio. What was Maria doing? A young man, not much older than Ezio himself, answered the door. The man was rather dashing, handsome. Audra smiled at him as his eyes swept across the trio. "Hello Leonardo."

Audra's eyes widened suddenly. Leonardo…?

"AUDRA!" Came Bella's voice from inside. Audra paled slightly, but quickly laughed.

"Maria!" Leonardo greeted her, kissing her cheeks.

"This is my son, Ezio, and his friend, Audra." Maria introduced them. Leonardo and Ezio shook hands, while Leonardo kissed Audra's.

"Let me go and fetch the paintings, I'll be right back." Leonardo said, as Bella stepped out in his place. Audra smiled and crossed her arms.

"So this is where you've been hiding, sorella."

"Si." Bella laughed hastily. "Have you been with Ezio all day?"

"Si, sorella, seems like you were right! Have you been here?" Bella nodded, as Leonardo came back out.

"He's very talented," Maria said to Ezio, who was silently brooding off to the side.

"I suppose…" Ezio answered, shrugging it off.

"Self expression is very important in enjoying life. You should find an outlet." Maria replied, again smirking. Audra raised an eyebrow, waiting for the next comment.

Ezio rolled his eyes. "I have plenty of outlets."

Maria's eyes darkened. "I meant besides vaginas." Bella and Audra clutched each other as they laughed heartily, Ezio grumbling on about their immaturity.

"You know each other, si?" Leonardo asked Bella, his eyes settling on hers. Bella blushed and nodded.

"Audra is my piccolo sorella." Bella told him, smiling warmly. Leonardo made the connection and nodded.

"You two look very much alike." He stated, looking at the two together.

"Hardly." Audra mumbled, embarrassed. She would never match the beauty of Bella Paravicini…

"Back to your house then?" Leonardo asked Maria, carrying a crate filled with exquisite paintings.

"Si. Ezio, help Leonardo, will you?" Ezio grabbed a crate, and began walking with them, back to the palazzo. When they neared the palazzo, Audra and Bella said their goodbyes and departed to their own palazzo.

"What do you think of Leonardo, Audra?" Bella asked as they walked arm in arm back. Audra smiled up at Bella, who's blush deepened.

"He is very bello, sorella. And very sweet. A good match."

Bella giggled. "The best."

"I'll race you home?"

"See you there!" Bella shouted as she detached herself from her sister and began running through the streets, Audra laughing giddily as she hurried behind her.


	4. Fratellanza

**Hey guys, I'm going to try and sneak this chapter in tonight when I finish it, because I'll be without a computer for most of next week. I can see if I can get a little computer time, but it'll be a stretch. Also because I have exams on Wednesday, Thursday, and Friday. We shall see though, because I love updating so… Although, I've rewritten this chapter three times already… - McKenna**

_The Paravicini Palazzo_

_Firenze, Italia, 1476_

"Buongiorno, Padre." Audra greeted her father as her and Bella entered their home, panting and sweating crazily. Audra smiled in victory over her sister, who immediately sat in a chair when they walked inside. Their Father looked up from his papers, all strewn across the table, and gave them a satisfied smile. Audra and Bella's mother, Uma, smiled gracefully from her place next to him.

"Ciao, mi cara. What we're you two up to today? Hm?" Their father asked conversationally as he shifted through more papers. He rubbed his temple slowly as he concentrated on the documents. Audra watched him carefully.

"I was helping the Auditore's all day." Audra answered him, fanning her self with her hand.

"How is Maria? I mean to visit her soon." Uma asked her daughter.

"Signora Maria is very well, Madre. We visited Signore Leonardo da Vinci today with her." Audra told her mother, smiling evilly at Bella.

"I was with Signore Da Vinci." Bella replied meekly. Her father glanced up at her with a knowing smile.

"You and this artist have been getting close, no?"

"Bella, he is a fine young man!" Their mother boasted, her eyes lighting up.

"Padre, I have no idea where you get these wicked ideas from!" Bella countered, her grin sly and knowing. Their father just chuckled and nodded his head, getting away from his conversation.

"Father, is something wrong?" Audra asked as she leaned over to take her fathers hand. He sighed and shook his head, but suddenly paused for a moment. Uma looked over at him with worry, before smiling sadly at Audra and Bella.

"Audra, can you do me a favor?" He asked, shuffling around his papers once more to find certain ones.

"Si, of course, Father. Anything." She replied, her eyes searching his face worriedly. He handed Audra a few packages containing letters.

"Deliver these to Giovanni Auditore. And see to it that he is the only one to get it, mm?" Niccolo Paravicini said as he handed her the package and bent down to kiss her forehead. "Be back soon, mi cara."

"Si, Padre. Ciao."

* * *

_The Auditore Palazzo_

Audra knocked softly on Giovanni's door before opening it slowly and quietly.

"Ezio?"

"No, Signore, it's Audra." She said shyly, stepping more into the light. Giovanni turned to her and smiled.

"Ciao, Audra. Is something wrong? Ezio has just left, I'm afraid. He's, ah, running some errands for me."

"Oh, no, I'm here to deliver a package to you, from my father."

"What?" Giovanni asked suddenly, nearly ripping the package from Audra's hands. He swiftly opened it and read the documents inside. "I must-"

"Giovanni Auditore! Open your door! Sei in arresto!" Said far off voices from outside the palazzo. Giovanni's eyes widened as he grabbed Audra's arm and dragged her out to the main family room.

"Maria! Federico! Petruccio, Claudia!" Everyone, including the maid, Annetta, came running in panic and fear as the voices and the pounding at the doors became loud and obnoxious. Audra gasped and jumped at every sound, yet tried to remain calm as young Petruccio clamped himself onto her dress.

"Audra, take Maria, Claudia, Annetta, and Pe-" The pounding became louder as Giovanni blindly pushed the girls into his office and shut the door. Audra screamed as he did so, trying to get Petruccio out of the way, but it was too late.

As she ushered a shocked Maria and hysterical Claudia into a well concealed part of the office, Annetta and her waited for the shouting and noise to cease.

When it finally did, Audra herself could help but to weep while Annetta held her in her small arms, rocking the girl back and forth.

After what seemed like hours, a knock finally came onto the door. Claudia looked up excitedly, but Audra gestured for her to get down. Her and Annetta stood off to the side, and waited for the person to enter. Once they did, they knew who it was.

"Father! Federico?" Ezio Auditore called out as Annetta and Audra moved out of the shadows. Ezio tried to counter an attack, but it was to no use.

"Sir Ezio! Thank God…" Annetta said as she held a hand over her chest. Ezio spotted Audra and her red, red eyes and took a few steps closer to her.

"What happened?" He asked Audra, who tried to speak. "Where is everyone?"

"They took your father and brothers to the Palazzo de la Signoria. To prison!" Annetta told him, closing her eyes. Audra stepped forward and hugged Ezio, and as he embraced her back with both arms, he looked around.

"And my mother? My sister?" He asked as Audra let go and waved the two ladies over. Claudia came running over and also embraced her brother.

"Ezio!" Her soft, and rather calm voice called to him.

"Claudia. Are you alright?"

"Yes. But mother…" Claudia said as she bit her lip nervously. Maria just stared into space, her face sunken in and filled with many unreadable emotions.

"She is in shock…" Annetta whispered, looking down at her feet.

"It's not safe here. Is there some place you can take them?" Ezio asked Annetta.

"Yes…yes! To my sister's."

"Good, do that." Ezio said as he sadly watched his sister hug Annetta. "In the mean time I'll go see my father."

"Be careful, Ezio. The guards were looking for you as well." Annetta warned him. As he turned to leave, Audra tugged on his sleeve. He turned on his heel and gathered her up in a tight hug.

"You aren't coming on this adventure, Little Audra." He whispered to her. She shook her head, and sighed.

"Bella, my family! What of them? My father had me deliver a package to Giovanni, that is why I am here! Where is my family? We must go find them!" Audra's mind was filled with hundreds upon thousands of scenarios that her family could be in at the moment. Her eyes flashed with horror as Ezio sighed, yet agreed to stop at her house first, to be sure.

* * *

_The Paravicini Palazzo_

Audra stepped carefully into the palazzo. Things were overturned, messy, and papers were everywhere. A few she recognized from the ones her father had been working on. She overturned a few and collected them as she went. Maybe they'd be helpful with solving the situation. As she collected them, she read some of them, squinting as it sometimes became harder to read. _Brotherhood? Mario Auditore? Who is Mario? What is the Brotherhood..._ She sniffled as she looked around, calling out names. Ezio trailed behind her, trying to give her necessary space that they both needed from other people.

As she reached her fathers room, she heard the faint cries of a girl. She opened the door quickly to reveal Bella and her mother. "Bella!" Audra shouted, throwing herself onto her older sister, who wept into her hair.

"Au-Au-Audra…what has happened?"

"I'm not sure, Bella…I was at Giovanni's…but it happened there? Is mother okay?" Audra asked as she shook Uma carefully, not wanting to startle the sleeping mother. Bella let out a sob and gasp for air as she shook her head at Audra. Ezio appeared in the door way as Bella grasped her sister's hands.

"Dead." She whispered to Audra. Audra dropped her hand from the body of her mother and let tears roll down her face once more. Her mother was dead. Uma Paravicini was dead. Audra shook her head and got to her feet, horrified. Bella looked up at Ezio as he gathered her in his arms.

"It will be alright, Bella. Tell me what they've done with Niccolo." Ezio told her as he carried her out of the now unhomely palazzo. Audra watched her sister carefully, waiting for the answer. _Please let him be alive…_

"Palazzo dela Signoria. Prison."


	5. Prigioniero

**Hello, dear readers. Sorry for the long time in between (I am without laptop access all the time like usual). Anyway, I'm very pissed off at WOW! Right now, because I want to watch Sherlock Holmes 2, but it won't let me, and their customer service number isn't working, so I'm taking all the feels and frustrations out into writing. I love you, review, thank you, good bye. – McKenna**

_Palazzo della Signoria_

_Florence, Italy, 1476_

After Ezio made sure that Bella and Audra were safe with Annetta, he made his way to Palazzo della Signoria to visit his family- and Niccolo Paravicini. Ezio moved quietly and stealthily. Although fear and uncertainly boiled and swelled inside of him, it didn't detour him from his mission.

Once Ezio took out the surrounding guards, he eagerly clawed his way to where his father, two brothers, and Niccolo sat in a dark, moldy cell. "Father!"

"Ezio!"

"Father, what's happened?" Giovanni reached out of the bars for his son, but pulled back and sighed.

"Took a bit of a beating, but I'm alright. What of your mother and sister?" Giovanni asked, but was soon joined by Niccolo.

"And of Audra, Bella, and Uma?" Niccolo pried, his eyes shone with tears. Giovanni patted his good friend on the back. Ezio bit his lip before answering Niccolo. Ezio felt it was only fair for the man to know what happened to his beautiful wife.

"Sir…Uma is dead. Murdered by the guards." Niccolo cried out, but hushed himself.

"My daughters? My beautiful daughters?"

"They are safe, with Madre and Claudia." Ezio answered, his eyes trailing over to Giovanni. "Wait- you knew this would happen?"

"Yes, but not the way it did," Giovanni answered hesitantly. "And not this soon…but it doesn't matter now."

"What do you mean?" Ezio asked in bewilderment. "Explain!"

"There's no time- listen closely. Return to the house. In my office is a hidden door, use your talent to find it. Beyond lies the chest- take everything you find inside!" Giovanni hurriedly told Ezio, his eyes sweeping across the lower levels. "Much of it may seem strange to you, but all of its important." Giovanni paused once more before looking his son in the eyes. "Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Good. Among the contents is a letter, with it, some documents. I need you to take these documents to Messer Uberto. He was with me in the office this morning."

"I remember. Now, please, tell me what's happening? Is the Pazzi behind this? " Ezio asked, his eyes growing wide as he took a gander at Giovanni's nearly lifeless eyes. "There was a note for you at the pigeon-" Ezio was interrupted by a loud slam, and Giovanni yelling to him,

"Go Ezio!"

"Tell Bella and Audra that I love them, and please pass along this message from Petruccio!" Niccolo Paravicini said as he slipped a paper from Ezio, just as he disappeared into the night.

As Ezio travelled back to the palazzo Auditore, his mind raced with theories and memories. What was his father and Niccolo up to that had the Pazzi on them so sudden? And what had Giovanni meant 'not so soon'? As Ezio neared his palazzo, he saw a figure standing near the entrance. He scowled and lifted his fist into a fighting stance.

As he began to swing down at the character, he heard a faint protest. "Ezio, no!" He stopped himself and hugged Audra tightly.

"What're you doing here, ragazza stupida?" Ezio demanded as he looked back at her face. She was shivering, and very pale. Her dark curls clung to her tear stained cheeks, and her eyes were red and puffy.

"I knew you'd be back here…"

"Come on, we need to go to my father's study." Ezio said, pulling her into the office forcefully. She winced as he grabbed her right arm with a tight grip, which he loosened as he felt the cringe. "What happened to you?"

"The guards were a bit tough to distract…" She answered vaguely, yet smirked. "One thought he might take a hit at a girl, and I greatly disapproved of that."

Ezio chuckled slightly. "Alright, you idiota." Ezio scanned the room briefly before stalking up to a part of the wall.

"Ezio, what're you doing?"

Suddenly, the wall…opened, and Ezio dived straight for the chest that was behind it. He opened it carefully, and produced robes of white and crimson red. Audra watched as he put them on, and put the sword into its sheath. She chuckled at the new Ezio, but became serious as he looked at her in the eyes.

"This is for you. From Petruccio." Ezio whispered softly to her, before tussling her hair and kissing the long, beautiful, mahogany curls tenderly. Audra closed her eyes and let out a slight whimper as she folded the note in her hand and put it in the hidden pocket she sewed into her dress.

"Let's go, Ezio." Ezio pulled up his hood, then bent down to retrieve a letter and documents.

"I need to bring these to Messer Uberto."

* * *

_Palazzo Alberti_

_Firenze, Italy, 1476_

Ezio knocked on Uberto Alberti's door quickly, his hand jittering anxiously. Audra watched him with a curious worry. She mashed her lips together, and stepped behind Ezio when the door swung open; almost as if she was child hiding behind their mother's skirts.

"Ezio Auditore! And little Audra Paravicini." He grinned wickedly as the timid looking girl peeked out from behind Ezio. "What are you doing here at this hour?"

Ezio's face reeked of desperation and confusion, frustration. "It…I don't…"

"Wait, child. Take a breath. Collect your thoughts." Uberto stopped him, watching his face with the expectancy of him to pass out.

"My father and brothers have been imprisoned! Audra's father has been imprisoned! I was told to bring you this." Ezio handed him the documents, which Uberto snatched up quickly. He skimmed them with a great interest.

"Ah. I see now." He murmured. "It's a misunderstanding, Ezio." Suddenly, another figure stood behind Ezio. The figure was hooded, and the face extremely hard to make out. Audra peeked out at the person, who smiled nearly evilly in return. "I'll clear everything up."

"How?" Ezio asked as Audra watched the hooded person walk back into the home. She had a terrible feeling about the situation, but of course, why shouldn't she…

"The documents you've given me contain evidence of conspiracy, against your family, and against the city. I'll present these papers at the hearing in the morning. They will be released."

Ezio brought his hands together, a feeling of relief washing all over him. "Thank you, Signore."

"Of course, my child. Do you need a place to stay? You're more than welcome here."

"No, grazie. I'll meet you at the piazza."

"Do not worry Ezio, little Audra." Uberto's eyes settled onto Audra's, and as he spoke, he locked eyes with her. "Everything is going to be fine." Uberto shut the door, and Audra felt a shiver working its way all over her body.

"Ezio?" Audra whispered, looking up at him tiredly.

"Let's go get some rest, la mia piccola bellezza." Ezio whispered back to her as he picked her up bridal style, and carried her to Annetta's sister's house, which, conveniently enough happened to a brothel.


	6. Traditore

**Buongiorno, amici! Sneaking this chapter in because I'm going to Canada until Thursday, and I cannot possibly wait that long to write! Enjoy, and thank you for all the wonderful reviews. This is the most feedback I've EVER gotten on a single story (and in this short amount of time…WOW). I truly love you guys! Grazie! – McKenna**

_Firenze, Italia, 1476_

The next morning, Ezio made sure to creep out of the brothel with a cautious quietness, hoping not to wake up Audra, or anyone else. He knew if he did, she'd immediately ask to go with him, and he didn't think it'd be a very…good idea. He tried his best to tip toe down the stairs, some early morning Courtesans giggling at his trials. Once he reached the main floor, he sighed in relief. He confidently made his way to the door, but was stopped when he heard a familiar voice from behind him.

"Nice try, Ezio."

Ezio sighed and grumbled to himself. "Just don't hold me up, got it?" Audra smiled and nodded as he proceeded to lead her to the piazza. "And, please. Don't say anything."

Audra gulped, now fully recognizing that she was on her way to the gallows- the fact that she would even have to see the men with the ropes around their necks would kill her. Feeling woozy, she decided that she probably shouldn't have insisted on coming- but there was no going back, now.

"Giovanni Auditore and Niccolo Paravicini!" Uberto Alberti shouted as the crowd that swarmed around the gallows cheered and hollered. Audra and Ezio made their way silently to the front watching. She caught Federico's eye immediately. Her eyes widened as he mouthed things to her.

"Don't worry."

"Stay calm."

"I love you, Audra."

She shook her head as he bit his lip, forcing himself to hold in his angry tears.

"You and your accomplices stand accused of the crime of treason!" Uberto said, pointing a meaty finger at the men. Audra's eyes shifted from Federico to her own father. He calmly watched Audra, his eyes lighting up at the sight of her once more. "Have you any evidence to counter this charge?"

"Yes!" Giovanni shouted, startling Audra. She clutched Ezio's arm, her eyes again widening. "The documents that were delivered to you last night." Anger and frustration boiled in Giovanni, it was easily noticeable.

"I'm afraid I know nothing of these documents." Uberto replied, turning away from Giovanni. Audra gasped, her own anger starting to show.

"He's lying!" Ezio shouted as he grabbed Audra and began shoving people who had moved in front of them. "We need to get closer…"

"In the absence of any compelling evidence to the contrary, I am bound to pronounce you guilty. You and your collaborators are here by sentenced to death."

"No!" Audra shouted, her eyes desperately scanning her fathers. As Giovanni yelled back at Uberto, Petruccio caught sight of Audra. He smiled one last time for her, and she smiled back, before mouthing 'I love you'. His smile grew wider as he mouthed it back to her.

"I swear! We will!"

"I love you, Audra!" Niccolo shouted over top of Giovanni's anger fueled last words. The boards beneath all of them vanished, and the ropes tightened around their necks.

"Father!"

"No!" Audra's eyes filled with tears, and horror as she witnessed the deaths of her closest friends and family. She couldn't believe it. As she stood there in the piazza, filled with shock and so many other emotions, Ezio ran up to the gallows.

"Grab that boy! He's one of them!" Uberto shouted as guards quickly pulled Ezio back.

"I'll kill you for what you've done!" Ezio shouted, trying to get away from the guards. Audra, finally aware of what was going on, snapped herself back into reality. _What matters now is helping Ezio…speaking of the idiota._

Audra caught sight of him as he started running quickly away from guards. She already knew where he would be going, and she took off in another route to meet him there.

* * *

_The Brothel_

_Firenze, Italia, 1476_

"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Messer Ezio." Paola said as she greeted the shaken up teen. "Annetta speaks quite highly of you." Paola smirked at him. "I can see why."

"Thank you for the kind words, Madonna."

"Ti prego, call me Paola."

"Thank you for offering your home to my family, Paola." Ezio said as he scanned the room, hoping to catch a glimpse of someone he knew.

"It was the least I could do. You must be tired, perhaps you'd…"

"No, grazie! I can't stay." Ezio quickly declined Paola's invitation.

"Why?" Paola questioned, raising a suspicious eyebrow at the boy. "Where are you going?"

Ezio turned away from her for a moment. "To kill Uberto Alberti." He murmured, closing his eyes.

"I understand your desire for vengeance. But he is a powerful man. You are not a killer." Ezio shook his head as Paola went on.

"Spare me the lecture."

"But…I can make you one." Paola whispered as Ezio turned to her.

"And how are you going to teach me how to kill?"

"I'm not. I'm going to teach you how to survive." Paola said, walking him to the door. "But, before we do that, a friend of yours has requested to learn with us." Paola smiled before beckoning one of her girls to fetch Audra.

"Who?" Ezio said as he saw Audra walk towards him. She was wearing a new dress, one that suited her slim body more. The midnight dark blue contrasted to her creamy skin. Ezio smiled at her as she stood next to him. Paola watched the two for a moment before clearing her throat.

"Let's begin!" Paola said, leading the two teens outside.

She taught Ezio and Audra how to blend in with crowds, and how to pickpocket easily. After a few trails, Ezio picked up on the blending. Audra did it easily, and made her way around the building without being detected by Ezio or Paola. Ezio smirked at her, however, as she failed miserably at pick pocketing. "No my strongest suit, I'll admit…" Audra muttered as Paola and Ezio smiled at her warmly.

"Now that you know how to approach the enemy, we need to find you a suitable weapon.

"What would you have me use?"

"Ah, but you already have the answer." Paola held out a device, that appeared to be broken. Audra stared at it, trying to figure out what it was. She frowned as Ezio snatched it from Paola.

"Hey! My father's blade and bracer…how did you get them?" Ezio demanded, clutching the weapon.

"By using the same skills I've just taught you!" Paola replied, amused.

"Its not exactly in working condition…" Ezio said as he examined the blade.

"I assume you are familiar with Leonardo da Vinci?" Paola asked, her eyes flickering over to Audra. Audra giggled, remembering how Bella would talk about Leonardo. But, thinking about Bella made her worry again about her dear older sister. All she had been doing lately was sleeping or sitting and watching people on the street. She was worried about how Bella was going to take her father's death.

"Are you coming?" Ezio asked, snapping Audra back into reality.

"Coming where?"

"To Leonardo's, ragazza stupida." Audra rolled her eyes as she took Ezio's outstretched arm. He lead her to the workshop in silence.

"Ezio…"

"I know, Audra."

"I am sorry, though." She whispered, bowing her head. Ezio glanced over at her, a small smile playing on his lips.

"I am sorry for you, too. We were all like family. I know that Petruccio meant so much to you." Ezio sighed as he felt guilt wash over him. "You spent more time with him then I did, even. I was not a good brother."

"Ezio, don't do that!" Audra stopped him from walking further and turned to him. "You didn't know this was going to happen. You loved Petruccio for all that he was, and all the things that you and I knew that he was going to be." Audra put a hand on Ezio's cheek, smiling to him. "Petruccio loved us because we loved him for who he was. And, I know you will never stop loving him. Nor will I."

Ezio closed his eyes and let himself lull his head towards Audra's hand. "Grazie, Audra." Ezio stooped down to hug Audra, and followed by placing a tender kiss on top of her head.

"Come on, lets go see Leonardo, he's probably worried sick…" Audra whispered, a blush creeping on to her face.


	7. Percezione di una Ragazza

**AGH I'M BACK FROM CANDA GUYS AND I'M WRITING MORE FOR YOU BECAUSE YOU ALL ARE SOOOO SUPER KIND AND JUST UGH I LOVE YOU OK. I am sorry about that last chapter, not all that awesome…but thank you for all the kind reviews! – McKenna**

_Leonardo's Workshop_

_Firenze, Italia, 1476_

Once Audra and Ezio reached their destination, Leonardo da Vinci's workshop, Ezio knocked on the door rather timidly. Neither of them knew if Leonardo had heard yet of their family's situation, and neither knew how he would take it. Audra trusted Paola's judgement, however. Even if Ezio wasn't eager to.

As Ezio and Audra walked in the room, Leonardo turned and stood up straight. "Ah! Ezio Auditore, and Audra Paravicini! I…I didn't expect to see _you_ again." Leonardo directed to Ezio, who shifted uncomfortably in Leonardo's gaze. "With all that's happened…ah! Where are my manners? Welcome back!" Leonardo hugged Eziohand with a firm, tight grasp, and leaned over to kiss Audra's small, tender hands. She smiled graciously at him, before wondering how Bella was feeling. "Now. How can I be of service?" Leonardo asked, clasping his hands together and smiling warmly at the two.

"I was hoping you could repair something of mine…" Ezio started, awkwardly standing as Leonardo's eyes brightened.

"Of course! Come! This way!" Leonardo shouted excitedly as he led Audra and Ezio over to a work table. Audra examined some of the things he had spread across the table. Some papers had instructions on them; some had entries about failed experiments. Leonardo chuckled awkwardly as he pushed the things aside to make room for Ezio's contraption. Leonardo muttered to himself as he cleared it all away.

"Alright, lets see it." Ezio handed him the broken blade. "Fascinating…I don't know Ezio. Despite its age, the contruction is rather advanced. I've never seen anything quite like it. I'm afraid there's not much I can do without the original plans. Mi dispiace." Ezio reached over to pick it up, when Audra saw something.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Audra yelled as she rushed over to the table, flicking Ezio's hands out of the way. Leonardo picked up on what she saw and took over for her, pulling a scroll out.

"What're you doing?" Ezio demanded, scrutinizing Leonardo's actions. Audra rolled her eyes and hit Ezio in the arm.

"The contents of this page are encrypted. But… if my theory is correct…" Leonardo paused, checking through books and looking back at the page. "Based on these sketches, it very well…"

"It may very well _what_?" Ezio shouted, becoming frustrated with Leonardo. Audra again hit him, her anger with Ezio beginning to boil over.

"Please, sit." Leonardo said calmly, waving Ezio away. Audra smirked as Ezio looked at her, nearly flabbergasted at the notion.

"Leonardo?" Ezio begged, but was shushed. Leonardo set to work as Ezio sat down, his head tipping back on the chair. Audra shook her head and laughed as she began walking around the workshop, viewing some of Leonardo's latest works. As she came across one, she'd compare the style to the last, smirking as she found similarities in each.

One in particular caught her eye. It was of a fair maiden, a girl with long, dark curls flowing down her back. The girl was laughing, and the smile reached her eyes, making her large brown eyes shine and glisten. Her face seemed to glow into perfection, and her smile was so beautiful as well. Audra couldn't shake the feeling that face seemed familiar, but she decided there couldn't be anyone that gorgeous. The girl looked so happy and free, Audra felt jealousy towards the girl in the painting.

"Do you like it?" Leonardo whispered from behind her. Audra smiled lightly as she nodded hesitantly.

"What is it called?"

"It is called _Perception of a Girl_."

"It's beautiful, Leonardo. Who is this your preception of?" Audra bit her lip as she looked back at the painter, who's face was a deep crimson red.

"Your sister, Bella." He whispered back. "She's so beautiful. I had to paint her the way I see her. I want to show it to her before I-" Leonardo cut himself off before throwing his hands in the air, dismissing the entire conversation. Audra giggled, wondering what he was going to say, although she had an idea of what it was. She smiled gently back to the painting before she turned to see Leonardo waking up a startled Ezio.

"Hm? What's finished?" Ezio asked lazily, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"The blade. I managed to decode that parchment of yours. It showed me exactly what to do! Now all that's left is to remove your ring finger." Leonardo said, which surprised Ezio greatly. Leonardo dropped a casual and playful wink in Audra's direction. She stifled her giggles as she watched Ezio's big reaction.

"Really…"

"I'm sorry, this is how it must be done. The blade is designed to ensure the 'commitment' of whoever wields it."

"Bene. Do it quickly." Ezio said as he placed a ring finger on the table. Audra covered her mouth to hide her grin. Leonardo threw the knife into the table beside Ezio and laughed.

"I was only joking." Leonardo told him, slapping him on the back.

"Besides, Ezio, if Leonardo cut off your ring finger, how would you be married, hm?" Audra asked as she walked over to Ezio and smiled smugly. Ezio smirked playfully back at her.

"Leonardo!" Ezio turned to him, smiling goofily now. "Were you trying to make it so I could not possibly try and take this beautiful girl as my bride?" Ezio joked. Leonardo burst out into fits of laughter as Audra went pale to crimson red. She grumbled in slang Italian as she trudged away from the boys as they talked more about the blade.

"By order of the Florentine guard, open up! Open this door!" A guard yelled as he pounded on Leonardo's door barbarically. Audra gasped as she whipped around, fleeing towards Ezio, who caught her with one arm.

"Eh…just a moment!" Leonardo called, panically. He handed Ezio the page and instructed the two to wait. Ezio blocked Audra so that she could not be seen fully. She listened intently to the conversation as she held her eyes shut.

"Are you Leonardo da Vinci?"

"Si. How may I be of service?"

"I need you to answer some questions."

"Certainly." The men stepped outside of the house, while Ezio moved closer to the door to hear better. Audra stayed put, not exactly wanting another run in with the guards. She breathed in deeply as Ezio creeped toward the door even more, desperately wanting to stop him. Yet, she was content listening to the voices coming from outside from her spot in the house.

"What seems to be the trouble?" She overheard Leonardo ask the guard.

"A witness seems to have seen you consorting with an enemy of the city." The guard replied, obviously refering to Ezio Auditore da Firenze.

"What, me? Consorting? Perposterous!" Leonardo dismissed, trying to play cool.

"When was the last time you saw or spoke with Ezio Auditore?" The guard demanded, his voice becoming louder and angrier.

"Who?"

"Non fare il finto con mi! We know you were close with the family." After a few moments of silence, Audra heard a loud thump, as if something (or perhaps even a somebody) fell. "Perhaps this will help clear your head!" A loud cry and chortle came from Leonardo, as the guard's boot came in contact with his side.

"Ezio! Do something!" Audra whisper-yelled to Ezio, who was standing right at the door way. Ezio nodded, and walked out the door behind the guard. He proceeded to stab him in the back with his new blade, and helped Leonardo up.

"Grazie, Ezio." She heard Leonardo say softly to him.

"Sorry about that."

"Eh, I've grown accostumed to their abuses."

"What of the body?"

"Bring it inside and put it with the others." This made Audra jump away from any other doors, in fear of seeing the cadavers herself. She moved herself to the work table on the far side of the room and leaned against it, touching her hand to her forehead. Ezio picked up the body of the guard and carried it to the room with the other, while Leonardo told him why the city gave him all the cadavers.

"See, like it never happened!" Leonardo said optimistically, while Audra glanced up at Ezio wearily.

"Thank you Leonardo-for everything."

"Anytime. And remember, if you find more of those strange pages, bring them to me. Should they contain new designs, I will upgrade your blade as well." Leonardo offered helpfully, smiling at Audra as she came to stand near Ezio.

"Of course. Now, we should really be getting back to Paola."

"Inviarle I miei saluti."

* * *

_Paola's Brothel_

_Firenze, Italia, 1476_

"You two were gone for quite a while." Paola said as Ezio walked in the door, carrying a very ragged and tired looking Audra in his arms, bridal style.

"Leonardo likes to talk." Ezio said amusedly, glancing down at Audra.

"That he does, but I trust he did more than talk?" Paola glanced down at Ezio's arm, before continuing. "I've given you the skills, Leonardo's given you the blade. Now all you need to is the deed."

"Where can I find Uberto?"

"According to my girls, he'll be attending an unvieling tonight of Verrochio's latest work. It will be held at the Santa Croce cluster."

"Watch over my girls while I'm away. Make sure this one doesn't go _anywhere_." Ezio replied, gesturing to the sleeping girl in his arms.

"Of course, Ezio. As if they were my own."

Paola led Ezio to Audra's bed chamber, so he could leave her there to go to his deed. He set Audra down on the bed and made sure she was confortable before leaving.

"Saro di ritorno, il mio fiore." Ezio whispered to her as he swiftly left, leaving Paola to tend to the girls.


	8. L'amore Giovane

**I am a terrible person who is going to outright promise you like two or three chapters this week, because I'm leaving for two weeks after this week, and that means no internet connection, or Word. So. I'll get to it, sorry for the wait! Lots of family stuff going on! Love you guys, thank you so so much!- McKenna**

_Firenze, Italia_

_1476_

Ezio crept around the piazzas until he spotted the traitor, walking with Lorenzo Medici. Ezio watched them for what felt like forever, trying desperately to hear their conversation. It became harder and harder as they walked further into the piazza. Ezio sighed and scrambled out of the hay stack he had jumped into. Brushing himself off, he began to search his surroundings. It seemed there were guards on every corner of the piazza, but if he was able to head up one of the near by buildings…

Ezio scaled up one of the buildings, and looked around again. He crouched down so a near by guard wouldn't spot him. It was very fun and felt like a rush to Ezio- to be hiding from the guards and pulling one over their heads. Yet at the same time…

Ezio couldn't think straight- and blood was the only thing that made sense at the moment.

Once Ezio reached the rooftop of the piazza, he scanned the area in search of Uberto. He found him talking to some other people, laughing like a jolly old man. Ezio scowled as he slithered down the rooftop to get closer. And, all in a rushing moment, Ezio calmly walked up to Uberto, and stabbed him multiple times. It felt good, relieving, a justification. Yet…

"You would have done the same, to save the ones you love." Uberto said as he gasped for breath.

"Yes, I would. And I have." Ezio watched as Uberto took one last breath, twitched, and let himself go. His once tense muscles relaxed, and his eyes closed.

Ezio stood, and began yelling. "The Auditore are not dead! I'm still here! Me! Ezio! Ezio Auditore!" Once he yelled it at the crowd of whispering people, he immediately regretted it. Guards rushed at him, but he quickly made his escape by scaling the building and performing a leap of faith off it. He stayed in the hay stack for as long as it took to get his heart beating at normal pace.

It seemed to take much to long.

* * *

_Paola's Brothel_

_Firenze, Italia, 1476_

Audra sat on the arm of a chair, staring at the ground in worry. Her foot, unbeknownst to her, tapped the floor furiously. Once she had woken up, she noticed that Ezio was gone. As much as she begged and pleaded for Paola to tell her where he was going, she would not. Audra knew it was for the best, but she couldn't help but feel that Ezio was going to do something wrong.

Paola watched Audra, feeling remorse for the girl. However, she knew that the girl was strong, and could handle much. Obviously, it must be true. The girl had just lost both parents. Her sister hasn't spoken to her since. Yet, little Audra helped Ezio more than she could begin to realize. Paola even thought it was more than Ezio himself could realize. Smirking, Paola moved towards her.

"Audra? Would you like something to drink? It might sooth your worries." Paola offered, trying to make eye contact with her. Audra shook her head and sighed. Paola smiled and sat on the chair, waiting for Audra to face her. Once she did, she began talking. "I know it is hard, Audra. And you are doing a wonderful job of picking up your pieces and moving along. But, do not forget. It is okay to show a weakness. It is okay to need help for yourself. You are not slave to Ezio's problems. Who says he should not be helping you, as well? Hm?" Paola asked her, watching as the girl considered what Paola said. Audra let a smile play at her lips.

"Ezio does help me." She answered simply, shrugging her shoulders gracefully. Paola laughed.

"You love him?"

Audra stopped dead. Her thoughts stopped, her breathing, her smiling. Her eyes widened.

"Audra?"

She couldn't answer.

"Audra?"

She didn't, did she? No.

"I know it when I see it." Paola whispered to her. "You two may not be ready for it, and by all means, that is quite alright. But I know it when I see it. You two have long, intertwined destinies."

Audra couldn't say anything in fear of her blushing. But it didn't matter, because the knock at the door was unmistakable. And that meant that Ezio was back. And that meant that Audra was back to worrying.

As Ezio walked in, Paola met him in the center of the room. She nodded and hugged Ezio tightly.

"I think it's best I leave Firenze."

"Where will you go?"

"My uncle Mario owns a villa near Monteriggioni." Ezio replied as he glanced back at a helpless looking Audra.

"You're still a wanted man, Ezio." Paola said, poking a slim finger into his chest.

"What will you have me do, then?" He said, exasperated.

"I've seen posters all across the district. Tearing them down will help the city forget your face."

"No doubt the heralds also incite the public. Bribe them, and they'll speak of other things." Audra suggested, coming up to the two. Paola smiled at her in agreement. Ezio took her up in his arms, squeezing her gently. As he let go, Paola suggested another thing.

"Or, hunt those who bear false witness against you. They traded dignity for coin, their loss would not be mourned. Do any of these things, and you should be free to leave." Ezio nodded, then let his gaze flicker to Audra.

She smiled gently. "I'll be fine. I'll check on Maria, Claudia, and Bella while you are away." Ezio nodded once more, leaving again. Audra turned to Paola as she heard the door shut tightly behind him. "I'm going to go see them."

"If they need anything, do not hesitate to get me." Paola told her, placing a warm hand on her cheek. "You are a wonderful soul, Audra."

Audra first knocked on Claudia's door, and opened it carefully. She was laying on her bed, staring out the window longingly. "Audra!" She shouted, glee filling her voice.

"Hello, Claudia. How are you?"

Claudia sighed, pulling herself up against the head board of the bed. "I am alright. I wish I could take a walk outside. My legs need to stretch, and I long for some fresh air."

Audra smiled playfully. "I think I can help you with that. You must promise you will not stray from me, though."

"I promise! Let me get ready, will you?"

"Yes. I'm off to visit Maria and Bella. I'll be back for you shortly." Claudia nodded excitedly, as Audra walked to the next room.

Knowing it was Maria's room, she knocked softly. "Maria? May I come in?" Audra asked, as she opened the door just a tad bit. Maria kneeled next to her bed, her hands clasped together tightly. She looked up, startled by the disturbance, but quickly recovered when she noticed it was only Audra. She nodded, welcoming Audra in. Audra sat on her bed, and held Maria's hand.

"Do you need anything, Maria?" Maria shook her head, but sighed. Audra knew what she needed, and it pained her to know that she couldn't help her.

Audra gave Maria a quick hug, and peck on the cheek. "If you need anything, let me know." Maria nodded and went back to praying as Audra shut her door, leaving her be. Lastly, was her own sisters room. She was honestly quite nervous to see Bella again, but decided it was for the best.

"Bella?"

"Sorella?"

"Bella!" Audra shouted, running over to greet her sister with a firm hug. Bella looked the same as she always did, only her eyes a but swollen, and cheeks flushed. "How are you?"

"I am feeling better. Where is father? Is everything alright?" Bella asked, searching Audra's face for any clues. When Audra's face fell, Bella knew. "Oh. Oh." Bella hugged Audra again.

"We will be okay, Bella. I promise."

"Yes, I know. Father would never want us to be miserable."

"Nor would mother." Audra replied, gently touching Bella's curls. "Oh, I've missed you, sorella."

"And I you." Bella whispered, letting Audra take a seat. "So, what of us now? What happens now?"

"So far, it seems Ezio will take us all to Monteriggioni. Giovanni's brother, Mario, has a villa there." Audra told her, shrugging. "Uberto is dead."

"Figured as much that this was his doing." Bella muttered under her breath.

"Bella, how much of this did you know about?"

"What?"

"Those papers that father was working on the day that they were taken." Audra said, becoming very serious. "How much of it do you already know? What do you know?"

Bella sighed. "All I know is that Giovanni and our father were both doing…something…" Bella looked up at Audra, frustrated. "I am not sure. Maybe Mario will help shed light on the subject, no?"

Audra looked at her sister, not sure what she meant. "Alright. Would you like to join Claudia and I for a walk?"

"Yes, please. Let me go get my boots." Audra nodded, directing her to meet Claudia and her downstairs.

Once the girls left, they walked close together, making sure not to lose sight of one another. They walked and talked, chatting up a storm about anything. It felt like old times, but it surely wasn't. Audra was alert for anything. But not exactly alert for Ezio…

"Hello, ladies." They heard from behind them. As they turned around, Audra took a better stance. "No need, little Audra. It's just me. I was following you all, making sure nothing bad happened." Came Ezio's voice, yet no Ezio.

"Where is he?" Claudia whispered to Audra, annoyed with her brothers antics. Audra sighed, pointing up. Bella and Claudia both followed her direction, looking up. Sure enough, Ezio was hanging from a rooftop. He let himself fall rather gracefully from the roof.

"Are you finished with Paola's order?" Audra asked, taking his arm in hers in order to make him more discreet. Bella and Claudia came up on their flanks, noticing what Audra was doing.

"Yes. We need to get back to the brothel quickly." He glanced back at Bella and Claudia, who both were whispering to each other. "Are they alright? You didn't tell them anything, did you?"

"Bella knows about our father. I did not tell Maria or Claudia. Not my place." Audra whispered back, leading him up the pathway to the entrance of the brothel.

"Ezio." Audra stopped him from walking in, letting Claudia and Bella walk ahead. "What now?"

"Hm?" Ezio said, partly distracted. "We go to Monteriggioni. From there, we'll have to travel far."

"Travel? Wait- you won't stay? Maybe your uncle has all the answers!" Audra replied, forcing Ezio to make eye contact with her.

"Audra," He sighed. "I just want to keep you all safe. Lets go see what Paola says." Ezio walked into the brothel, leaving Audra alone.

_No, there is no way Paola is right_, Audra thought to herself, _I could never love such an arrogant ass like Ezio._


	9. Viaggio

**I'M BACK FROM MY LIKE THREE WEEKS TRIP I KNOW YOU ALL HATE ME SO I SUCK SORRY. -McKenna**

_Paola's Brothel_

_Firenze, 1476_

"Ezio! Audra…were you successful?" Paola asked as Ezio bustled in, the three girls in tow.

"Si." Ezio replied curtly. Seemingly satisfied, Paola smiled and turned towards the stair case. She clapped her hands, when Ezio heard the pitter-patter of feet hitting the stairs in a shuffle towards the room. "Madre?" Ezio embraced his mother as Claudia began blabbering on about her mother's current status.

Claudia suddenly became very curious. "Where is father…and Federico, and Petruccio?" Ezio and Audra both closed their eyes in remorse.

"Something's…happened." Ezio said gently to Claudia. Her face was a mask of confusion, soon to turn to panic.

"What do you mean?" Claudia began to feel tears well up in her eyes, and began backing away slowly. "No…it's impossible!"

"Claudia…" Ezio begged, his voice filled with agony.

"No, no, no, no, no." Claudia muttered to herself, turning away as tears began to fall. Audra and Bella moved to the girl silently, heads bent.

"I did everything I could, piccolo." Ezio said comfortingly, placing a gentle hand on her back. Audra hugged Claudia to her, feeling the girl's body wrack with sobs. Audra looked pained as she felt the sadness flood back to her of her own parent's deaths.

Ezio moved in to hug his sister, letting Audra tend to her own sisters tears. "Listen, what matters right now is getting us all somewhere safe. But to do that, I need you to stay focused. Do you understand?" Claudia took three deep breaths before nodding her head briefly. "Good. Will you watch over mother for me?" Another nod from Claudia, and Ezio turned away from her. Claudia took up her mother's arm, and moved her away from the group.

"Then we are ready. Thank you again, for everything." Ezio said to Paola, who returned the gesture with a quick kiss on his cheek. Audra's cheeks flamed, embarrassingly enough.

"Stay safe, Ezio. Stay vigilant. I suspect the road ahead is yet long."

Ezio, Audra, and Bella took up the task of escorting Maria and Claudia out of Florence now that Ezio wasn't publicly known. As they walked the streets, Ezio led, Bella stayed with Maria and Claudia, while Audra trailed behind the crowd, making sure no one followed. Once they reached the gate to the city, they were a little less than surprised to see guards all aligned, guarding the only exit.

Ezio looked around until he had an idea. Cruising over to a group of Courtesans, he charmingly asked them for a favor. He asked them to make a distraction for the guards so that his party could slip out easily. More than willing to do the task, the girls eyed Ezio with lust as they went on to it.

Once the guards were preoccupied with the distraction, Ezio quickly led Maria, Claudia, Audra, and Bella outside Florence. With one sorry look back, Audra decided it was for the better. There was nothing there for her anymore. No parents, no home. She looked forward, watching Ezio as he held out his hand to Maria to help her step over obstacles. It was time for a change, anyway, she thought optimistically to herself.

As Ezio guided everyone to Monteriggioni, Claudia wondered aloud, for everyone to hear.

"How could this have happened to us?"

"I don't know." Ezio answered, his tone of voice rather frustrated.

"Will we ever be back?"

"I don't know."

"What will happen to our house?"

Audra snorted ironically. "Probably be overturned like ours." Sensing that her statement was a little insensitive, offered Claudia a sorrowful smile.

"Were they…were they given a proper burial?"

Ezio gulped. "Yes, they were."

After walking down a pathway for a while longer, Ezio could finally see Monteriggioni. "We should be close." He alerted the group.

"Grazie a Dio." Claudia said, wiping her hand dramatically against her forehead. Audra suppressed the urge to roll her eyes, and waited patiently for Ezio to begin walking again. Audra glanced over at Bella, who held an amused smirk on her face. Both girls began to giggle quietly to themselves when they head a familiar voice.

"Buon Giorno, Ezio!" Vieri de Pazzi greeted them as he walked out of the brush on the side of the road. Audra scowled, and demanded quietly that Maria and Claudia get behind her and Bella. "How could you leave Firenze without saying a proper goodbye?" Vieri asked as guards began to surround the area. Audra's eyes widened. Did Ezio have a sword on him?

"Ezio!" Claudia called as guards began to come near them. Audra pushed Claudia and Maria towards Ezio, and grabbed Bella's wrist protectively, growling under her breath.

"What do you want, Vieri?" Ezio demanded, tiredly.

"So many things," Vieri drew out, letting his eyes glaze over Audra's with a devilish grin. "A larger palazzo, two new steeds, a prettier bride," Vieri winked at Audra. She wrinkled her nose in disgust and stared at him with passionate distaste. "Oh! And yes, your life!" He declared, pulling out a sword in one swift motion. Audra drew a deep breath as she felt guards closing in on the girls.

"My condolences for the loss of your father and brothers!" Vieri called as his guards began attacking Ezio. Audra defended Maria and Claudia as best she could. One guard's sword came to close, and sliced her palm. She cried out in pain, which distracted Ezio for a moment.

"Who will help you now? I have so many wonderful things in store for your mother and sister! And especially your 'little Audra'." Vieri called to Ezio, as he killed off guards one by one with his blade. Audra felt sick at the Vieri's mention of Ezio's pet name for her. It felt loving and friendly when Ezio used it, but when Vieri used it, it was perverted, and nothing more.

"I grow tired of this game! Finish him, and do not spare the women!" As guards charged forward, arrows whizzed into the field, puncturing three or four guards. "What sorcery is this?" Vieri demanded, his gaze flickering back and forth from Ezio to the opposite side of the road.

"Not sorcery, boy, skill!" A man called, as him and his men immerged from the brush on the right hand side of the road. The man had long, black hair, and scars running up and down his face.

"Kill them! Kill them all!" Vieri shouted, as the mysterious man charged him. Vieri, frightened, ran away from the fighting, leaving Ezio and the men to battle the rest of the guards.

"Here! Use this!" The man shouted to Ezio, thrusting him a sword. Audra shuffled Maria, Claudia, and Bella to the other side of the road, and waited out the fighting. Once the fighting expired. Ezio approached the man, with Audra on his flank.

"You have my thanks." Ezio said, holding out the sword for him.

"Keep the sword, Ezio." The man replied, his gaze moving to Audra, and back to Ezio.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" Ezio asked, confused about how the stranger knew his name.

"Don't you recognize me?" The man laughed, nearly stunned. "It's a-me! Mario!"

"Uncle Mario." Ezio muttered to himself. Mario embraced a stupefied Ezio, while Audra giggled at the scene.

"It's been too long, nipote! Too long!" Mario placed a hand on Ezio's shoulder. "I heard what happened in Firenze…terrible. Come, let's get you all away from here." Mario said, ushering Ezio and the ladies into Monterigionni, happy to have family around. "And, do not think I do not remember the Paravicini girls just as well!" Mario shouted as he gathered Bella and Audra into hugs. "Last time I saw you, little Audra, well, Ezio still called you that! He was chasing you around." Mario winked at Ezio, to his horror.

Mario showed everyone around and into the villa. Maria and Claudia immediately went to their rooms, tired from the days events. Bella followed suit, while Audra hung around, listening to Mario and Ezio argue about the groups next few steps. Mario left, to go ponder what to do next with Ezio.

"Would you like me to join you to the market, Ezio?" Audra asked, rather timidly. Although her and Ezio had been life long friends, she felt that connections go slightly awry lately. She sighed, waiting for Ezio's answer. She was surprised to see him smile gently at her under his white hood.

"I'd love some company, little Audra." Audra cringed at the use of the nick name, but followed Ezio down the stair case and into the market silently. Once they reached the blacksmith, Ezio purchased new leather grieves, and a small dagger.

Audra walked contently at Ezio's side as they made their way back to the villa. Ezio glanced at Audra, smiling at the fact that her beauty wasn't hindered by the fight at the side of the road. He glanced down to her small hands and-

"Audra! What happened to your hand?" Ezio shouted at her, causing her to jump. He grabbed the injured hand and inspected it. "This needs to be tended too. Dressed properly." Ezio said, sweeping Audra up into his arms and carrying her quickly into the villa. She protested, but all to no avail. Ezio was a stubborn ass, after all.

Once they reached the villa, Ezio had a maid of the villa tend to Audra's hand while he talked with Uncle Mario. Audra rolled her eyes as Ezio made a dramatic scene about her hand, but he was only concerned about her. He saw to it that she had someone dress the wound immediately, and that she was aware that he would make it up to her. She grinned like a fool, knowing that Ezio cared much about her.

Ezio walked into his Uncles office, feeling a bit better now that he had a moment to clear his mind with Audra. "Salute, Uncle. I did what you asked."

"And quickly, too. Ben fatto! Now, let's teach you how to fight." Mario jumped into his teachings quickly, giving Ezio a head rush.

"No! As I said, we are leaving."

"Ezio!" Mario shouted, frustrated. "You barely held your own against Vieri! You won't survive a week on the road. If you want to leave-so be it. But at least do so with the skills and knowledge necessary to defend yourself!" Mario begged of his nephew, who reconsidered. Audra _did_ need time to heal, and wouldn't hurt to learn a bit in that time…

"If not for me, then your mother and sister…or perhaps…" Mario paused, and lowered his voice. "Audra. I noticed she was injured in the fight earlier?" Ezio mashed his lips together, ashamed.

"Fine!" Ezio shouted, giving into his uncle's nagging.

"Ottimo!"


	10. Il Mio Fiore

**I'd like to make a couple shout outs before I start this next chapter. First off: I'd like to thank Lady Wesker. She is nearly **_**always**_** the first to review a new chapter. Thank you SO much. Next, CourtGoesRawR, who was the first person to read and review, and still reads. Lastly, LittleMissMia123, who is also an avid reviewer. Another round of thanks to ALL of you who read and review, and favorite, and follow! **

**Also, as for any of you readers out there who are also Avengers fans: I have a prompt draft, if anyone is interested in reading it, and telling me if they'd actually read it as a fic! Thanks!**

**- McKenna**

_Villa Auditore_

_Monteriggioni, Italia, 1476_

Over the next few days, Audra sat out in front of the large villa and watched as Mario taught Ezio proper swordsmanship. She listened carefully, wanting to take in the information for herself. With a bandage on her sword hand, neither Ezio or Mario would let her participate, however, Mario did think it a good idea to have her know a thing or two…

"You can swing a sword, to be sure. But offense alone will not carry a battle. You must survive long enough to strike. I will teach you how to dodge." Mario Auditore's unmistaken able voice sounded throughout the court yard. Audra peered into the ring, watching intently for the skills.

"You said my father was more than just a banker?" Ezio called, as fighting with one of Mario's men commenced.

"Ah…no use dancing around it. Your father was an assassin, Ezio."

Ezio grew tired and frustrated at this game. "I told you before: my father was a paper pusher."

"No. He was born and bred to kill." Mario countered, as Ezio and the man stopped fighting. Dodging seemed easy enough to Audra. She only wished she could get practice time in.

"Bene. I've taught you how to avoid your enemy's attacks. Now you'll learn how to turn them to your advantage!" Mario said, pleased with Ezio's craftiness with fighting. A small smile played at the very edges of Audra's lips.

"All this talk of Assassins and Templars. It reeks of fantasy." Ezio said, beginning to battle the man again, learning a new trick.

Mario seemed to be getting testier. "Like something from an old parchment covered in arcane writing, perhaps?"

"How did you know…?" Ezio looked up briefly, confused at Mario's words. The man came up behind him and nearly sliced him, when Ezio returned to the battle, but listened closely to Mario.

"You have your father's blade. I figured you'd have the Codex page he was holding as well." Mario stated matter-of-factly. Ezio glanced over grimly to his uncle, then to Audra. If all this was true of _his_ father, then what of _hers_…

In the next few days, they wore on the same. Ezio and Mario would train, while Audra would play spectator. Some days, Bella or Claudia would come out of the villa and sit with her for an hour, then take a walk, and find themselves back in the villa. However, Bella spent most of her time educating herself on the history of Assassins in Mario's study (which pleased Mario greatly).

"You're making fine progress, Ezio! Today I'm going to teach you how to position yourself in battle. Where you stand and how you move can make all the difference." As Ezio began battling, Mario rattled on, an amused smirk plastered on his face. "Don't think I haven't seen you and the Paravicini's picking apart my library. I trust you believe me now?"

Ezio struggled with fighting and talking at the same time. "Yes. My father was an Assassin. But why need for such secrecy?"

"Are you familiar with the Templars? One of the several Knightly orders formed during the Crusades. History teaches they were disbanded nearly 200 years ago in France." Audra leaned forward and listened with great curiosity. Her interest sparked. Mario held out a hand to her, and helped her to her feet to bring her closer to the ring so she could be apart of the conversation. Not long after, Bella joined. "Only, they weren't. Merely pushed underground, where they continued their nefarious work." After finishing his lesson on Templars, Mario jumped into the ring, dismissing the man. "Ready, nipote?"

Ezio smiled with a vast determination, and nodded. The fighting was graceful, yet violent. Ezio incorporated every skill, and used them against Mario, who was defeated in minutes.

Catching his breath, Mario chuckled. "Well done, nipote. You've really come into your own." Mario complimented, clapping the young man on the shoulder. Audra and Bella cheered for Ezio, who smiled handsomely at Audra, and winked. She rolled her eyes, but felt the blood rush to her cheeks.

Ezio turned back to Mario. "Thank you uncle, for all you have given me."

"You're family! Such is my duty and desire. Eh, when you get the chance, teach little Audra the skills. It may come in handy to have someone else who is knowledgeable alongside you."

Ezio nodded in agreement. "I'm glad you had me stay."

"Good! You've reconsidered leaving?"

"We sail for Spain in three days…"

Audra audibly gasped. Along with shock, anger boiled over inside her. How dare he assume that this was okay with her and Bella? Audra glanced at her sister, who clearly didn't look excited by the idea, either. Ezio stared at Audra for a few hard, cold minutes before turning back to Mario.

"But nipote. I have given you these skills that you might be better prepared to strike against our enemies."

Ezio shook his head. "And if they find me, I will!"

"You want to leave, Ezio! Throw away everything your father fought and died for? Everything that Audra and Bella's father fought and died for?" Audra felt her heart beat quicken at the mention of her father. She only assumed he was an Assassin, too. She made a mental note to ask Mario about that before three days was up. But, wait. Why should she have to go to Spain because of that arrogant ass Ezio?

She sighed, and looked at Ezio. It was _because_ he was Ezio is why she had to go. Because she couldn't imagine a life without him. Her eyes widened. Surely not because she was in _love_ with him or anything, it was merely because he had always been there. It would be strange not to have him anymore. Audra cringed. _Is this what denial feels like?_

"Uncle-wait!" Ezio shouted as Mario stormed off in a rage to the villa. Bella and Audra shared looks of sympathy.

"I'll go." Bella whispered, following Mario back into the villa. _I suppose that means I get Ezio…_

"Why is he so upset?" Ezio asked the man he was previously sparring with.

"How can he not be? Vieri's been harassing us ever since you first arrived. To be expected, I suppose. Given his heritage…" The man explained as Audra neared Ezio and laid a hand on his arm. Ezio glanced down at the bandage and frowned.

"Does it hurt?" He whispered to her. She only smiled happily and shook her head.

"I should go talk to Mario."

"I'll come with you." Audra said, taking Ezio's arm and walking in with him. Both were silent, unsure of what to say to each other anymore. The connection was fuzzy- there wasn't much of a topic to converse on anymore. Neither were children any longer, they were forced to grow and mature into adults in nearly a week.

Ezio called out for his uncle once they reached the study. Only one of Mario's men stood there, with an unhappy looking Bella. "Where is everyone?" Ezio asked, walking up to the man. Audra took up by Bella, shooting her a questioning look.

"They ride for San Gimignano to slay that snake, Vieri." Audra's jaw dropped and eyes opened wide.

"I wish to join them." Ezio replied, thinking hard. Audra was too stunned to protest.

"Are you insane, Ezio?" Bella shouted, pulling away from Audra's grip on her wrist. Ezio waved her off.

"You'll find what you need at the stables." The man said, ignoring Bella's angry fuming. Ezio stalked off, with both Paravicini's on his trail. Bella snapped at him, while Audra just tried to move her sister out of the way so she could at least say goodbye. Bella eventually became tired of Ezio's stubbornness, and stalked away to go read more about Assassins and Templars. Audra, on the other hand, trailed behind Ezio until he reached Maria's room.

Claudia walked in almost the same second that Audra and Ezio did. "Ezio, look at her. I still can't get her to talk. She spends all day and night in front of those feathers Petruccio and Audra used to collect! She can't let him go. I don't know what to do." Claudia said, exasperated, and throwing her hands up.

At the mention of the feathers, Audra began tearing up. Oh, Petruccio. How she missed the boy so much. She couldn't believe he was _dead_. Or Federico. She bit her lip as hot tears spilled down her cheeks. None of the Auditore's paid any attention to her, as they were wrapped up in their own discussions:

"Don't worry. She'll come back to us. I know it." With that piece of comfort, Claudia headed out. Ezio walked over to Petruccio's black chest and placed seven feathers into the box for Maria. As he turned back to Audra, he saw her silently weeping into the sleeve of her dress. Ezio moved quickly, and napped her from the room.

She lamely fell to the floor, and Ezio bent down to wipe tears away. "I miss them, too." He whispered to her, running a rough, blistered thumb over Audra's sweet cheeks.

"Those feathers…" Audra gasped for air. "And, oh, the last words he and Federico said to me. And my father… and yours! Oh, Ezio." Audra lapsed back into crying, while Ezio stole away in his thoughts.

He remembered the night when Vieri and him got into a fight. Vieri himself said nasty things about Audra, which made his blood boil. Later that night, when Audra left the boys to go home, Federico admitted bearing feelings for the girl as well. And, although Federico was much more sincere, it still made Ezio's blood boil.

Audra stopped crying and wiped her tears. "I'm going to San Gimignano with you."

Ezio stared at her before sighing. He kissed her cheek, just barely missing the corner of her mouth. "Well, come on then." He held out a hand to a stunned and red Audra. The sight of her blush made Ezio's heart falter.

The pair ran quickly out to the stable, where they took two horses to ride to San Gimignano on. The ride to San Gimignano wasn't long at all, but being there was the overall tricky part. Audra knew that there were guards all over the place. The two teens met up with Mario and his men just outside the city's walls.

"Ezio? Audra? What are you doing here?" Mario asked, secretly pleased by his nephews appearance.

"Taking responsibility. Vieri troubles you because of me." Ezio answered as if it was a simple thing. Yet, Mario laughed.

"Vieri troubles us because he is a Templar and we are Assassins." Mario replied.

"Either way. I wish to help." Ezio said with great force. Mario blinked, and smiled.

"Va bene. Then listen close." Mario and his men formed a tighter circle, seemingly leaving Audra out. She watched from a few feet away, leaning on a small house. As the men whispered about their plan, a hand snaked around her mouth and waist. She tried to make noise, but it was no use. She was carried off by two guards, and brought into the city. Nighttime fell on the city quickly. Audra wondered when and where the assassination of Vieri would take place.

The guards that held tightly on to Audra's arms released her, throwing her onto the ground. She looked back up to them and scowled.

"Ah, hello, Audra." A sickly sweet voice said to her. She quickly stood and saw Vieri de' Pazzi standing in front of her, smug smile and all. Along with him was his father and grandfather. Vieri made a move, and settled his arm around Audra's waist. "How are you. my dear?"

Audra growled, but suddenly felt a pain at her side. She glanced down. _Very sneaky, de' Pazzi. Stick a dagger into my side and make me stay, _she thought to herself. Vieri lowered his head to hers. His hot breath tickled her in uncomfortable ways.

"Stay put, and I won't have to worry about killing my fiancée, no?" Vieri chuckled in her ear before pulling back. Audra gulped, but listened for any good, worthwhile information she could relay back to the Assassins in case of her freedom.

"It's settled. Vieri, you will remain here to coordinate with the mercenari." Francesco will organize our forces in the city, and send word when it's time to strike. Jacopo, your job is to calm the citizens once the job is done." A man instructed each de' Pazzi man.

"What of the drunkard Mario? He continues to harass my forces and I fear he'll discover what we intend." Vieri said, letting up on the dagger a bit.

"He's always been trouble, just like the bastard brother and friend of his." Francesco de' Pazzi replied. He glanced over at Audra with a sly smile. "No doubt you are Niccolo's daughter. A very fine choice, Vieri, she looks like a…fine dessert." Francesco's eyes roamed for a moment before returning back to business. Audra felt as if she could vomit.

"Then let me reunite them, father!" Vieri demanded, pressing the blade of the dagger further into Audra's bodice.

"There will be plenty of time to clean up the rifiuti when we are done." The man butt in, waving the two off. "Now is there anything else? No? Vieri, keep the girl close. If she gets away, then this could be bloodier than it needs to be." The man grabbed her chin roughly, and looked her in the eyes. He spat on the ground near her foot. "Just like Niccolo." He muttered. "May the father of Understanding guide you."

"May the father of Understanding guide you!" The three de' Pazzi shouted back. Once the older men left, a guard rushed over to Vieri.

"Commander! Mario Auditore is in the city, he is looking for you!"

Vieri only laughed. "Then let's not keep him waiting, hm?" Vieri and the guards led Audra us to a tower on the wall of the San Gimignano. Vieri watched as guards fought Assassins.

"I cannot wait to wed you, my flower." Vieri whispered to Audra as he grabbed her chin just as the other man had. She tugged her face away and laughed grimly.

"I will never be your flower."

Vieri huffed at this. "Not as if you will be his, either." Audra was stunned, but knew who he was referring to.

"Who ever do you mean?" She whispered back, watching Assassins slaying guards one by one.

He stared hard and long at her. "You know." Vieri looked back at the stretch of the wall and sighed. "The Assassin comes."

Audra looked over to see Ezio take out the two guards that stood near them. Ezio took a step forward, and Vieri released the dagger from its place on Audra's bodice. He roughly grabbed her face and kissed her lips with much force that she was sure they'd be bruised the next day. He released his grip on her, and shoved her to the ground.

Ezio took out Vieri with a passionate force. As he slumped to the ground, Ezio crouched near him. "What are you up to? Is this the reason why Giovanni and Niccolo were killed?"

Vieri only chuckled, glancing at Audra. "I'm sorry, were you expecting a confession?"

Ezio began yelling in Italian, when Mario approached him from behind. "Enough, Ezio. Be respectful."

"Respect? After all that's happened? Do you think he'd show us the same kindness?"

"You are not Vieri. Don't become him." Mario warned, glaring.

Mario said a few words and shut Vieri's eyes. Audra shuddered, while Mario handed Ezio a stack of papers.

Ezio turned to Audra. She was huddled into a wall, curling into herself. Tears stung her eyes and ran down her cheeks. Her dress was now blood stained. Her lips already bruising, as she had expected them to. Ezio crouched down to her and took her hand in his.

"Audra?"

She glanced up at him, and immediately threw herself into his arms. "I'm so sorry, Audra. Little Audra, how could you ever forgive me?"

He carried her away to the horses, and had her ride with him. She dozed off on the way back to the villa. Her day had been long and immensely frightening.

Everyone returned to the villa in high spirits. All the men- including Mario- set out to drink and spar with each other in the ring, laughing joyfully. Mario smiled proudly as he saw Ezio walking up, supporting a sickly looking Audra. "And here's out champion!"

"All hail Ezio!" All the men shouted, clinking glasses. Mario beamed proudly at Ezio. He was about to apologize to Audra when he noticed how beaten she looked. "What happened to this poor child?"

"Vieri got a hold of her. She has a wound that needs tending." Audra pushed away slightly from Ezio's warmth and smiled lightly at all the concerned men.

"I'm f-fine, really." She lurched, but shut her eyes and sighed. "Just dizzy."

"And losing blood." Ezio pointed out, raising an eyebrow. Audra sighed as Mario and Ezio led her back into the house. Bella met them at the front door and seized her little sister.

"What did you do with her? Toss her into a battle?" She raged at the men, dragging her sister to her room to get cleaned up. Bella continued muttering things when, finally, she was out of the men's earshot. Mario turned to Ezio.

"I'm sorry about what happened to Audra." Mario said, taking a deep breath. Ezio looked rather ashamed.

"I know, as am I."

"She is quite the fighter, that girl." Ezio laughed along with his uncle. "She'd make a fine companion…as an Assassin, of course. Nothing else." Mario winked at Ezio before walking towards his study. "I suggest you read the letter. I'll be in the study if you need me."

Ezio bit his lip and made his way to his room at the top of the villa. He felt very angry still. He knew that when he saw Vieri de' Pazzi kiss Audra like that- like an intruder- he wanted to slay him with every weapon he could. How dare he kiss her? Someone pure and innocent as her, with a treacherous, slimy snake like de' Pazzi.

Ezio let out a cooped up breath. He was dead now, it didn't matter. But another thing bugged him. Other than the fact that he let guards take Audra so easily. Ezio decided that tomorrow he'd properly apologize.

Uncle Mario wanted Audra as an Assassin. Ezio smiled gently. He knew she'd love the idea. But would he?

Ezio shook his head and let himself fall onto the bed, letter clutched in his hand. He was too tired to think like this anymore.


	11. Riflessione

**As I understand it, Vieri de Pazzi was assassinated a year after Giovanni was killed, but I totally ignored that for the writing purposes. Not really sure how I'm going to go along with all this time skipping and what have you, but stay with me here. SO SORRY for the long wait. I'm terrible, I know. But you all are so kind to me. Thank you, thank you, thank you. -McKenna**

_Villa Auditore_

_Monteriggioni, 1477_

"Good morning, Ezio." Audra greeted the young man as he walked down the grand staircase, rubbing his eyes. He peered over at her, unsmiling.

"Salute. Where is everyone?"

"Well, Mario is in his study, Bella is reading, Maria is…well, and Claudia…" Audra glanced over to another room and smiled slightly. Ezio raised an eye brow before following her into the room. Claudia sat at a desk, scratching things into a large book. She grumbled underneath her breath, and looked completely frustrated. Ezio grinned, and sauntered over to her.

"Salute, Claudia!" He shouted happily, teasing her.

Claudia looked up with hardened eyes and grunted. "Our uncle is un mostro! This is outrageous!"

"What's happened?" Ezio asked, crossing his arms over his chest. Audra could hear the slight smile in his voice, however.

"He's making me work!" Claudia said reproachfully. "If father was here, I'd never be stuck behind a desk like this!" She complained, setting down the quill and sinking her head into a cupped hand.

"And what are the terms of this supposed…enslavement?" Ezio asked, amused.

"Since _someone _decided we're staying here, Zio Mario's suggested we try and find the money to repair the villa. Problem is, there isn't any."

"I bet I can bring in some money." Ezio assured, shrugging.

"Oh, great. More work for me. Well, benissimo. If you start paying for improvements in this town, I'll keep track of them in this book. And, since I have nothing better to do, I'll also make note of any objects you bring in from the outside." Claudia smirked. "If you actually get this place up and running, travelers might visit and spend money, although, I doubt anyone will want to come out this far from the city. But, if they do, I'll keep the money we make in this chest." Claudia pointed above her to a medium sized chestnut colored chest sitting on a bureau.

"You're going to have to show up to take it to the bank yourself. When it gets full, I'm just going to take the extra cash for myself. Capito?"

Ezio chuckled, uncrossing his arms. "Deal." Ezio began to turn to leave when Claudia started up again.

"I don't understand why Zio Mario doesn't make Bella and Audra work…" She muttered, beginning to write in the book again.

"He has other plans." Ezio told her, shaking his head at his sister's behavior. Audra was still present, but was now talking with a man who stood to the side of the room. Before him was a modeled layout of Monteriggioni, and the man was showing Audra different things about it. Ezio cleared his throat and approached the man.

"Buon Giorno. Is there something wrong?" He asked, glancing over at Audra, who just shrugged good-naturedly.

"Ser Mario hired me to deal with this mess, but I'm an architetto, not a miracle worker. Without any money, I can't fix these buildings." The man told Ezio.

"And if someone brought you money?" Ezio asked, his eyes searching the layout.

"Then we'd be in business! You must be Ser Ezio. Am I right?"

Ezio laughed. "Uncle! I like this architetto!" He called out loudly. Audra rolled her and eyes and walked around the layout, surveying it. She wondered what they'd chose to repair first. Perhaps they should start with a few of the shops, to get business flowing, then begin repairing the church, the well, the brothel… Audra looked around, but realized she practically had no say in what happened to Monteriggioni. In the past few months they had been staying in the dark town, she had enjoyed many outings, and met very many nice people. She wanted to help them, but she'd have to insert her say, and do it quickly.

"He gets very observant when he can smell money!" Audra heard Mario call back to his nipote. She giggled and listened closely to Ezio and the architect's conversation.

"If you want to fix up this town I'm going to need it! I have a price list here for new shops and renovations. Just bring me gold, make a choice, and I'll begin at once. If I build you a shop, you, as the landlord, can purchase goods there at lower rates. As you invest more money in shops, you get a greater discount. As for renovations, well, you'll be bringing the town and villa back to life. As Ser Mario tells me, that was very important to your great-great-grandfather."

Just when Audra thought he was done, he kept babbling along. She sighed and hung her head. "Plus, when you buy shops and renovations, you'll be increasing the number of people who visit, causing you income to increase! So, let's take a look, shall we?" He handed Ezio the list of shops and prices, while pointing out where each one was on the layout.

"Audra, come over here and help us." Ezio said, giving her the list. "What do you think we should do first?"

Audra thought about it for a moment. "Depends. How many florins do we have to spend?"

"9,400." Ezio replied, watching her as she thought about it.

"It'd be smart to begin with at least one shop." Audra told him, referring to the list. She scanned it before making a choice. "The bank or the tailor would be practical, mostly everyone in town uses those before they use the art merchant or the blacksmith. But, the blacksmith and the doctor should be your next move." Audra told him, handing the list back. Ezio smiled proudly and nodded.

"We'll take the bank and the tailor, then." Ezio told the architect.

"Very well. I will begin working on them immediately." He replied as Ezio and Audra left the room. They immediately found themselves wandering into Mario's study. Mario stood at the back wall, scanning his vast collection of books with Bella, who held about three of them in her arms. Hearing their footsteps fall onto the marble floor, Mario turned.

"Ezio, my boy! I think it's time I've showed you all something." Mario said, as Ezio met their distance.

"All of us? Are you sure? Bella and I don't mind stepping out." Audra said, taking up Bella's arm.

"No, no, please. Come. Bella, you may set your books right on the desk. Please, come." Mario waited patiently for Bella to set her books down and return to the book case covered wall.

Once he was satisfied, Mario pushed gently onto the bookcase, then stepped back. The wall pushed itself in, and moved behind the rest of the wall. Audra's jaw unhinged, and her eyes widened. She hadn't quite ever seen anything like that before…

She glanced over at her sister, who wore a similar look. But not Ezio. Mario walked in the opening created by the book case, and waited for the teens to catch up. Ezio went first, and was followed by the Paravicini sisters. They followed a silent Mario down a series of staircases, until the finally reached a large room.

Inside were six statues, three on the right side, and three on the left. In between them stood another statue, but a locked gate imprisoned it. Sitting on the statues base was armor, but yet, it was too locked away. Audra looked around in wonder. Who were these people that the statues portrayed with such poise and detail? Her curiosity took a hold of her, and she wandered forward. Mario watched as she took in every last detail before launching his story.

"This is the sanctuary." He said, his voice echoing throughout the room. Ezio stood next to him, also looking around in a more discreet fashion. "It was built by my great-great-grandfather to honor the memory of the Assassin order and protect it's secrets. Look around! These are assassins who guarded the freedom of humanity when it was most threatened. And this," Mario said, pointing to the armor that was locked away. "is the armor of Altair. Little is known about his life, but his armor is light and very strong. I'd give it to you, but I don't know how to retrieve it. My great-grandfather told me it would remain locked away until all it's protectors were made whole."

Audra took the liberty to step forward, and begin examining the pedestals each statue held. There were even female assassins in the sanctuary! "I heard rumors of crypts located throughout Italia, hidden tombs filled with treasure where these six were moved centuries ago. Maybe they have something to do with it?" Mario told Ezio, who nodded curtly. "In my younger days, I sought this six myself. With no success. Perhaps you…all of you…will have better luck." Mario said, his eyes drifting from each person. Ezio bore a tough exterior, while Audra let her true colors run wild as she examined everything with care and delicacy. Mario looked over his shoulder to see Bella looking around as well, but she did not go any further than that.

"I'll leave you all. Feel free to look around." Mario concluded, heading back up the stairs. Audra turned to only see Bella still in the sanctuary with her. Bella masked a sullen look as she walked slowly towards her younger sister.

"What's wrong, Bella?" Audra whispered to her sister, tucking a tendril of dark hair behind her sister's ear. Bella stared at her feet.

"I'm sick of all this talk. I want to find the bastardo who killed Mama and Father. I want to…" Bella glanced back up to her sister, feeling ill. She didn't expect Audra to understand her want for revenge. If there was any one difference between the two sisters, it was their way of handling a situation. Bella wanted blood. Just the way Ezio did. But Audra knew that in the long run, she could wait it out, fight, and eventually win a whole war. Bella knew Audra was strong in that sort of way. Audra knew when it was time to fight. Bella was blinded by her morbid hate.

"Bella, you must know you can't bring them back. Killing that guard won't bring any one of them back." Audra whispered back, clutching her sister's hands. Bella drew in a shaky breath and nodded.

"If Ezio returns to Florence, I'm going with him."

"Bella,"

"Listen to me. I'm going to Florence, because I want to know more about our father. I was…catatonic while we were still there, and now I'm more aware of what we've gotten ourselves into." Bella glanced down at the floor once again. "I want to see Leonardo."

"Bella, I don't think that going back to Florence is such a good idea." Audra stated calmly.

"You're right…you're right. I…I think I'm going to go out for a bit." Bella said, offering her sister a reassuring smile. "I promise I won't leave Monteriggioni."

Audra giggled. "I trust you. Be back for lunch."

Bella only nodded before heading out from the sanctuary.

Audra took Bella's absence as a time for reflection. She hadn't ever really the time to do it. Audra hardly knew how to keep track of the time. She couldn't believe it had already been a year since the deaths of her family, and only months since the death of Vieri de' Pazzi. Audra knew that what Bella said had been partially true; she knew Ezio was planning on leaving for Firenze soon, in order to seek Francesco de' Pazzi.

Even if it was nearing on two years, Audra couldn't shake the memories of the day they died. She couldn't forget Bella's face when Audra asked about their dead mother, lying on the floor next to her daughter. Audra couldn't forget Petruccio and Federico mouthing those things to her. Audra could never forgive herself.

It seemed stupid, really. Why would she have to forgive herself? For what had she done wrong? Nothing, really, Audra noticed. She still did not feel without fault.

And, Ezio, oh Ezio. He tried his best to be there, but how could he? He lost his family, too. At first, Audra had thought selfishly. Ezio still had one parent. But, Maria was just as catatonic as Bella said she was days after at Paola's brothel.

If there was one memory Audra wished she could wipe away, it was that of Ezio's face when they were killed. The face of pure hollowness, of pure anger, frustration, sadness, remorse. Ezio had ever right to feel that way, but why should Audra blame herself?

She did, anyway.

Audra climbed the stairs back to Mario's study, listening to the echo of her small footsteps hitting the white marble floor. As she entered the study, she noticed that no one was there. She partly expected Mario and Ezio to be talking about something. She expected Mario to just be there.

Audra didn't know what to do. Now that Ezio was definitely going back to Florence, she just didn't know what to do. And, deep down, she knew that Bella was going to follow him.

Maybe she shouldn't worry. Besides, her and Bella had been training hard for the past two years. Although they weren't quite assassins, it was nice to be able to fight like them. Mario was very proud of them, they had become quite agile and fast learners.

Audra stopped dead in her tracks and let her hands fly up to her head. _Giving yourself a headache isn't going to help,_ She thought to herself. Audra's eyes drifted to the outside, to see Bella and Ezio sparring, and Mario watching, shouting out helpful tips. At least she knew Bella wasn't doing anything too stupid.

Audra admired Ezio's grace when he fought. His swift movement and follow through made his fighting look more like an art than an act of violence. She giggled as she remembered when he came to apologize to her the day after Vieri was assassinated. They began sparring, and just as he pinned her down and held a blade only inches from her throat, he apologized sincerely. She hadn't thought much of the act that made him apologize. She thought it her fault, to even ask to go. She wasn't able to do much for them, at that time.

And there she was, blaming herself again.


	12. Proposta

**Yeah I know I suck. School started, and I got really busy because I got a lead role in the play. Sorry sorry sorry I HAVEN'T FORGOTTEN ABOUT YOU. Assassin's Creed III! ASDFGHJKL I HAVEN'T GOTTEN TO PLAY MUCH BUT IT IS INCREIBLE. What do you guys think? Do y'all like Connor? – McKenna**

_1478_

Audra squinted as the sun poured into her room from the small window in her bedroom. Yawning, she pulled herself up, stretching. A thought struck her, causing her to curl into herself. Today was the day Ezio was planning on returning to Firenze. She had half a mind to tag along, and the other half was telling her to keep an eye on Bella.

Lately, Audra was always feeling run down and exhausted. Most of her energy went to training with Mario, watching Bella and Ezio and keeping them in check, dealing with Claudia's up and down emotions, gathering information and gossip for Mario and the rest of the Brotherhood, and trying to figure out exactly where her life was going.

Audra put on her standard dress: brown, drab, easy to move around in, and durable. She missed her gorgeous dresses, but of course, these were more practical. When she was training, she wore slacks and an old, white, cotton shirt. After slipping on the dress and pulling wicked curls into a tight bun, she walked into the hall. Everything was dead silent, and no one was to be seen. Audra figured Ezio might be collecting new weapons before leaving. As for Bella…

She walked down the staircase, stretching out her sore arms, when she heard them. Claudia and Bella were arguing in the other room, about who knows what. Audra sighed, relief flooding over her. Bella hadn't left. But what of Ezio?

Audra walked into Mario's study, knocking on the marble wall just before entering. Mario looked up, and then smiled. "Audra! To what do I owe this pleasure?" He asked, walking toward her briskly and taking her hands in his. She smiled as warmly as possible back, before letting the smile slip off. Mario frowned and left her to pull a chair up to his desk. He motioned for her to sit in it while to returned to the chair behind the desk.

"Mario, has Ezio left yet?" Audra asked, glancing at the bookshelf behind him. Mario laughed heartily and enticed Audra's eyes to wander to his.

"No, my dear. He wouldn't leave without saying goodbye. He'll be back from the town shortly." Mario smiled, amused. Audra saw his thought process change, however, as his face grew serious and he leaned in to her. "How is Bella? Has she still expressed wishes to go back to Firenze?"

Audra bit her lip. "Well, I know she still wants too. I'm worried for her. She wants to revisit the night. I don't think it's healthy for her."

Mario sighed, shaking his head slowly. "No, no. You are very wise. But, people seldom do ever just get over something so quickly. Sadly enough, Bella wants a closure she'll never be able to attain this way. She'll get herself into some trouble."

"She says she wants revenge." Audra whispered back. "Says she wants to kill the guard who forced her to watch her mother die."

Mario nodded his thoughts somewhere else. "Keep an eye on her." Audra nodded, then proceeded to get up and leave, a bit frustrated. She didn't know what she could say or do to make Bella move past what happened, and do something to help her father's cause, like Ezio. As Audra went to go talk to Bella, she ran into Ezio.

"Buongiorno, Audra!" Ezio shouted cheerfully, holding out his arms. Audra only glanced up at him, still frustrated, and confused. Ezio's face softened as he lowered his arms, fitting them around her tiny frame. She sighed and melted into the embrace, trying to memorize his scent and posture. Trying to memorize the feeling of him.

She was being stupid, of course. He would come back. The de' Pazzi was nothing to worry about. Audra felt Ezio release her, which saddened her more than she had expected. "I'm leaving today. Would you like anything from Firenze?" Ezio asked her, his voice quiet, as if there was nothing, no people, places, friends or foes, no furniture- nothing- but him and her.

"I want you to come back safely." She answered in the same quiet, reserved voice. "But, if you can swing it, I'd like you to get a painting from Leonardo for me. Tell him Audra would like the painting entitled "_Percezione di Una Ragazza_". He'll know what I'm talking about." Ezio nodded briefly, before smiling brightly. He took her up in his arms once more.

"I'll be back, little Audra. I promise." Audra chuckled bitterly, shaking her head.

"It's not exactly you I'm worried about…" Audra glanced into the room where Bella stood, still arguing. Ezio followed her gaze, and sighed.

"You can't control her." Ezio paused, laughing for a moment and earning a puzzled gaze from Audra. "She's _Bella. _She doesn't listen to anyone." Audra smiled lightly and shrugged.

"You are right…I can't control her. If she really wants to go to Firenze…if that's what will really help her cope…then I suppose I shouldn't stop her." Biting her lip, Audra turned to Ezio. "Promise me you'll check on her every now and then."

"Of course. But, we must get going. I'll be back soon." Ezio kissed the top of her head as he rushed off to Mario's study. Audra watched him leave as the sound of tiny shoes slapping the marble echoed throughout the main hall.

"Do not worry for me, sister." Bella whispered to Audra, walking closer to her. Audra turned on her heel slowly to face Bella. She smiled softly, taking in her sister's appearance. Her soft, brown curls and muddy brown eyes. Bella's lips were pulled up into a smile, showcasing white, straight teeth. Her natural beauty always threw Audra off guard.

"Of course I will. I love you so." Audra put her hands firmly on her sister's shoulders. "Go to Florence. But please be careful, and please do not go looking for trouble." Audra raised an eye brow and stared into her sister's eyes, waiting for a response.

Bella chuckled smoothly, while removing Audra's hands. "Relax, Audra. I am simply visiting Leonardo and Paola." Audra stared at her sister once more, searching for a reason to make her stay at the villa. Audra winced.

"Fine. Please pass on my love to both of them." Bella brightened suddenly, pulling her sister into a hug.

"Grazie, Audra! I surely will! I will be leaving with Ezio. I shall be back!" Bella began to make way for her room to grab the necessary items for her trip, when she stopped suddenly on the large, grand stair case. She turned to smile down to Audra.

Bella watched her sister fondly. Audra looked so exhausted all the time. All Audra did was work. She trained, she swept, she polished, she farmed, she cleaned, she sewed, she dusted, she washed, and she baked. Although Audra always lectured her on how unhealthy _her _coping mechanisms were, Bella always thought Audra's weren't any better. Audra made herself busy, and never gave herself time to enjoy time to herself, or with others. Bella hadn't seen Audra have a proper conversation in almost a year. If Bella wanting to return home was bad, then Audra pushing away wasn't too great either. Bella sighed sadly as she gazed upon Audra. Audra needed something better.

"I love you, sister." Bella said, smiling as Audra did.

* * *

_Firenze, Italia_

_1478_

Ezio and Bella arrived in Florence in the early afternoon. Both were a bit nervous to be back in the city they once knew so very well. Too both, the city seemed unfamiliar. It didn't feel like home as it once did. The sense filled Bella, it made her sick. It made Ezio tense up. Neither felt comfortable back in the large, unforgiving city.

They walked to Leonardo's palazzo in comfortable silence. Bella admired the bustling city, feeling as if she had never seen it before. Ezio kept him hood up and eyes scanning everywhere. If a guard came close to the pair, he'd be sure to distract Bella. They finally reached Leonardo's, feeling disoriented. Ezio knocked on his door, and opened it, gesturing for Bella to follow. They walked in on a cluttered area. The room was dark except for the fire and candles that were spread around the workshop. Papers and letters and diagrams cluttered to walls. Unfinished inventions hung from the ceiling, paintings were stacked upon tables and chairs.

"Ezio? You're still alive?" Appeared Leonardo's voice from the other end of the workshop. He quickly rushed to Ezio and hugged him. "And Bella, my dear!" Leonardo shouted, hugging her tightly.

"Look at this place! The past two years have been kind to you." Ezio stated, wandering around the shop, inspecting. Leonardo grasped Bella's hand, pulling her into the workshop.

"But you are not the same at all, are you?" Leonardo asked softly, glancing at Ezio. "Nor you…" He said just as softly to Bella. Her eyes trailed up to meet his.

Ezio gave the two a moment before walking briskly to Leonardo. "I was hoping you might be able to help me with something."

"Anything for you, my friend!" Ezio held up a Codex page for Leonardo. Leonardo's eyes widened. "You found another one! How exciting!"

Bella shifted through drawings, paintings, and diagrams as Ezio and Leonardo talked on about the Codex page. She couldn't believe it had been two years since she had last seen Leonardo. She sighed dreamily as she thought of when they met. She really was in love with the young inventor…

Bella snapped out of her reverie with the booming sound of the door opening and closing suddenly. She whirled around, whipping into Leonardo. "Oof! I'm so sorry!" She shouted, flustered. Leonardo laughed heartily.

He captured her frail hands in his calloused ones. "No need, my dear." He whispered softly to her. He touched his forehead to hers, and pulled her into a tight embrace. Closing his eyes, he smiled. "I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you, too. Seems you've been busy." Bella noted, her eyes scavenging Leonardo's face. He glanced down to her.

"Bella, there was something I was going to ask you two years ago, before…"

"Before all that had happened."

He smiled sadly. "Precisely." Leonardo cleared his throat. "I still would like to ask it."

Bella felt blood rush to her cheeks as she nodded to Leonardo. He grinned, releasing her from his loving embrace, and asked her to wait a moment. He darted off into another room, and then proceeded to come back. He gently took Bella's hands, and pulled her close, then sank to the ground on one knee.

Bella held her breath.

"Bella Paravicini, although we have been apart for two long, hard years, I never once stopped loving and caring for you, and hoping that you felt the same. When we met, I knew I had found a brilliant, beautiful woman, and I couldn't ever bring myself to forget about you. It's been two years, but I still love you all the same. Will you marry me?"

Leonardo hadn't even the time to stand back up before Bella had tackled him. They both lay on the ground of his workshop, laughing and crying. Leonardo gave her the simple, yet beautiful ring he had purchased two years ago. Leonardo couldn't believe she had said yes, just as Bella couldn't believe he had asked.

Suddenly, Ezio walked back inside. He glanced down to the two lovers, then grinned. He held out a hand to help them up, and clapped Leonardo on the shoulder. "Didn't get much work done on that brace, did you?" Ezio raised a suggestive brow as Leonardo shoved past him to the work bench.

"Just give me a second…" Leonardo muttered as Ezio congratulated the two.

"Audra will be pleasantly surprised!" Ezio said, enlisting a sudden realization to Bella. How _would _Audra take the sudden news?

"Alright, I've done it. Come." Leonardo said, waving Ezio over to the work bench. Bella sat down in an old, rickety chair, thinking. Would she live with Leonardo here in the workshop? Would he be willing to move? Would she? How were they to marry? She had no money, nor a family to rely on really. As a headache began to form in her head, she caught on to Ezio and Leonardo's conversation.

"There's someone I need to "see" while I'm here. I cannot approach him publicly…Would you know a way to-"

"La Volpe." Leonardo whispered, cutting Ezio off.

"The Fox…?" Ezio wondered aloud.

"Shh!"

"Capisco…but do you know where the Fox might roam?" Ezio enquired, glancing to Bella.

"Perhaps near the Mercato, where the thieves dwell…Sta'attento, amico!" Leonardo and Ezio hugged once more before Ezio began to leave.

"Are you staying here, Bella?" He asked.

"Yes. I may drop by Paola's in a bit, but I will be here."

Ezio gave her a short nod. "I will come back for you in time. Be safe."

"You as well." Bella said to him as he started to leave. "My sister would never forgive me if I let you get hurt." Ezio chuckled at this.

"She'd probably hurt me more." He shouted back as he closed the door behind him. Ezio stepped out into the city once more. Although he missed what he once had in Firenze, it had no longer felt like it once did. In some ways, the notion saddened him, in others, it didn't. He was only here for one thing, and that's what he had to focus on. Not the past.

Ezio began walking to the Mercato in search of La Volpe. As he walked through a marketplace, he felt a jostling as someone passed him. Ezio looked down to find his pouch of money missing.

"My pouch…my money!"

"I don't have your money!" The thief shouted as he took off behind a building. Ezio ran after him, chasing him up to a roof top, tackling him down.

"I really have no interest in hurting you. So give me back my money and we'll call it even." Ezio demanded, holding out his hand for his pouch.

"Not so fast." Someone said from behind him. Ezio whipped around, startled.

"What do you want? Who are you?" Ezio questioned, becoming progressively more irritated. The man only smirked and began pacing.

"They call me many things. Murderer, Tagliagole, Thief. But, you may call me La Volpe." When Ezio's eyes widened, La Volpe chuckled. As he bowed, "At your service, Messer Ezio."

"How do you know my name?"

"It is my business to know everything in this city. Isn't that why you're here?" La Volpe countered, crossing his arms. Ezio stared in disbelief.

"Indeed. I need to find someone; to know where he'll be before he does." Ezio answered, crossing his arms over his chest.

La Volpe considered this. "Who?"

"Francesco de' Pazzi." Ezio answered gravely.

La Volpe thought for a moment, stroking his chin. "There's word on the street of a caravan just arrived from Roma. A secret meeting at sunset tonight. You can learn something of Francesco's whereabouts there."

"Do you know where it is to be held?" Ezio pressed, intrigued by the directions.

"Ma certo. Let me know when you're ready and we'll go." La Volpe turned to the thief behind him. "Ah, yes. Here's your money." He tossed to pouch to Ezio, who caught it without breaking his stare.

So now Ezio had a lead on Francesco, and was just that much closer on ending the de' Pazzi conspirators. He hoped he could move the task in Firenze along as quickly as possible. Strange it was, being back in the city. And it was a feeling he wasn't so sure of.


	13. Morte di un Sorella

**You guys are fantastic. I love hearing from you all. Here's another update just because. I'm shooting to get this story up and running, if I want to make it through the whole game without wanting to tear my eyes out. I'm also considering a second installment. Maybe Brotherhood and Revelations, but at the most, it'll jump to ACIII. But, I should probably focus on this first. I've gotten mixed reviews on Connor, surprisingly enough! Thanks for all the opinions! – McKenna**

_Firenze, Italia_

_1478_

Later, Ezio met La Volpe near the docks on Florence. The sun was beginning to set, and people were beginning to disappear to their homes and settle in for the day. Ezio watched the people walking and talking, not even realizing what was happening to their beloved city. Shaking his head and lowering his eyes, he walked up to La Volpe.

"Follow me. But we must move fast! Think you can keep up?" La Volpe challenged, allowing an amused smirk to set on his face. Ezio grinned back.

"Nessun problema!" He said, throwing his hands up in the air. La Volpe chuckled then proceeded to begin scaling a nearby building. Ezio rolled his eyes and followed suit, ignoring the obnoxious comments from passers.

"What are you doing back there? I said to keep up with me!" La Volpe shouted playfully as he began running across roof tops away from Ezio. Ezio began to run as well, feeling the race was on.

He ran from roof top to roof top, seeking out the best route possible and making quick judgments every time his feet hit another roof. As he came to the edge of one, he nearly lost his footing, realizing that the market place was right beneath it. He stopped himself, and quickly looked around for another option. Seeing one, he took off, carefully walking across ropes that connected roofs together. Finally, La Volpe came into sight, and Ezio stood near him, trying to catch his breath.

"Here we are." La Volpe announced as he eyed Ezio warily. "Francesco de' Pazzi is meeting his people inside that church."

"How do I join them?" Ezio asked, trying to come up with a way to sneak into the church himself.

"There are catacombs that run under the city. They'll lead you to a place where you eavesdrop on the meeting."

Ezio nodded, eyeing the entrance to the catacombs. "Thank you for all your help, Volpe."

La Volpe merely chuckled. "Buona Fortuna."

* * *

_Back in Monteriggioni_

Audra sat in the Assassin sanctuary in silence and grief. Stone statues that held a precious gift stared back at her as she inspected them. Audra was genuinely interested in the Assassin order, and she had learned lots of things thanks to Mario.

She learned of the assassin Amunet, the female assassin who killed Cleopatra in ancient Egypt. She learned of Iltani, the female assassin who killed Alexander the Great. Audra learned of these heroic women in history and wondered why she was restricting herself to Monteriggioni's chores. The life didn't seem fit for her, and she needed to change it. She wanted to be an Assassin. She wanted to help the people who were not heard from the corrupt political heads.

As Audra sat on the floor of the sanctuary, she thought of all the good she could be doing, rather than wasting herself away in the villa. She wanted to be part of the magnificent history, not a footnote in it. As determination set in her, she pushed herself off the ground, and dusted off her skirts. Taking one last look to the statues, she smiled gratefully, thanking them inside her head. She swore she could feel them acknowledging her right back.

Audra darted up the stairs to Mario's study, yet it was empty. She glanced over at his desk, which was cluttered with books and papers. Shuffling to the desk, she heard Mario walking back in.

"Audra?"

"Mario! I'm glad you are here. I'd like to talk to you." Audra said, suddenly becoming rather nervous.

"What is it, my dear?" Mario asked, gesturing for her to sit across from him. She took a seat in the plush, red chair and drew in a deep breath.

"Mario, I'd like to begin a real training to become an Assassin. I know the idea may sound rather absurd, but I'm ready to face the challenge of it." Audra stated, wringing her hands together in her lap. Mario considered her statement for a moment, causing her immense fear and anxiety.

"I think it a wise decision, Audra. You have all the traits that a good Assassin would need." Mario said, smiling. Audra clapped her hands together in stunned accomplishment.

"Thank you, Mario! I promise you will not be disappointed in me!"

"No, I should think not. Now, go change. We start this evening. Real training." Mario said, glancing outside to see the sun already falling to the horizon. "Go, go." Audra nodded professionally, and walked out of the study.

It was time to begin what she should have started years ago. Sure, she may be behind Ezio in training, but it would be her goal to be a teammate to him. Even if he didn't want her helping him all the time, maybe she'd be better just as a sneaker…someone to just grab necessary information and/or people. It didn't seem impossible to her.

Later, she changed into an old pair of pants and a ratty shirt, and met Mario in the training ring. He lent her a hidden blade for her to practice with, and began her training. "The first step, much too many trainees' disappointment, is defense over offense. If you are going into a fight, I'd rather you know how to defend yourself and escape before standing ground and fighting. Capisco?" Audra nodded, beginning to focus on Mario.

And thus her training began, starting with self-defense and escape tactics. She didn't mind, as she understood why Mario started her off basic. It made sense; however, she was anxious to get to the offense part of fighting. But, for today, she made do with the training Mario would give her.

Audra wasn't a stranger to running and playing. As kids, (and, admittedly, during their teen years, against parental wishes) she, Bella, Ezio, and Federico were known to be active and run around town all day long. They'd often go for swims in the canals, much to the annoyance of the guards. They'd also had taken to climbing the building and jumping across roofs by the time they were all around ten years of age. Every day they'd meet up and hold races, and something Vieri would lurk into their favorite racing areas and make bets with them. Of course, Ezio and Federico always cheated to ensure their groups success in the races, much to Vieri's annoyance. It was all good fun, when they were young at least.

Audra focused more towards these thoughts. She collected her favorite memories of their playful childhood, and used that as a driving force for training. She found that it worked rather efficiently, too. Audra smiled, she finally felt like she was doing something right.

Night was falling quickly on Monterigionni, and Mario had her sit on the steps leading to the villa. Her skin prickled in tingly sensation as the cool air hit it, and the sweat dried from her clothes. Mario cleared his throat, and patted her on the back. "You have done well. But this is only day one." Mario turned away from her, and then smiled warmly. "Goodnight, Audra. Ezio will be proud of you."

As Mario's footsteps grew fainter and fainter, Audra allowed herself to smile and relish in the notion. _Maybe Ezio will be proud_. Observing that the town had settled in to a brief quietness, she grew curious. She stood up, taking small steps down the marble stair case until she reached the roads of Monterigionni. Shops were closed and people were shutting their doors, settling into their slumber.

Audra started off with a simple jog, casually strolling through the streets, until she had a better idea. She stopped at the bank, and began climbing. It took her just twenty or so minutes to figure out which hand and foot holds would be good to use, and it was another ten minutes before she reached the roof top. She stopped for a moment, feeling as if she were going to collapse. But, another look around the rooftops and the familiar feeling of childish excitement washed over her.

* * *

_Back in Firenze…_

Ezio leapt up to the ledge, hoisting himself up. He could hear faint voices coming from the room just a few steps down the corridor. Once he was safely up on the ledge, he listened closely for the voices again.

"Et benedictio Dei omnipotentis, Patris et Fisli et Spritus Sancti descendant super vos et maneat sempar." Ezio heard as he walked over to a grate lodged into the stone wall. He peered into the conference room, doing his best to keep quiet.

"Grazie, Padre. Bernardo?" A Templar spoke, enlisting Ezio's closest attention.

"It's all here." Bernardo answered, sweeping a hand across the table. "Swords. Slaves. Axes. Armors. Bows. Our men will want for nothing."

"I take this gift to mean the Pope consents?" An older man spoke, his voice shrill and demanding. A hooded man walked closer to the table.

"He gave his blessing to the operation… 'As long as nobody is killed'."

The next man to speak looked very familiar to Ezio. "We're all set for the Duomo in the morning, Signore. The bait's been laid, but it wasn't easy." Ezio then recognized the face and voice- it must be a de Pazzi. "His fool brother keeps changing his plans."

Bernardo piped up, "Si! We'll need to be on hand to make sure Guiliano even gets out of bed for church tomorrow!" The men all shared a hearty laugh, rather disturbing to Ezio. However, the hooded man, and the oldest man looked rather grave.

"What is it Jacopo? Do you think they suspect something?" Hooded man asked, crossing his arms over his fine silken clothes.

Jacopo considered this, and then snorted, but it was the other de Pazzi who answered. "Impossible! The Medici are too arrogant or too stupid to even notice. Likely a bit of both."

"Do not underestimate our enemies, Francesco! Or have you already forgotten how your son was murdered?" Jacopo retorted sternly, jabbing a long, bony finger in Francesco de Pazzi's face.

This made Francesco sober up quickly. "We'll suffer no surprise attack this time, Maestro. You have my word."

The hooded man nodded. "Molto bene. I should be off. I've some other business to attend to before I return to Rome." And smiled sadistically, then straightened himself up, as if a new man: "Gentleman, tomorrow a new sun rises over Firenze. May the Father of understanding guide us."

The other Templars repeated his last line before dispersing. Ezio pushed himself off the grate and shook out his tired limbs. He walked carefully down the corridor, until he reached the sarcophagus. Ezio laid a hand on the dusty marble tomb as he pulled the skeleton up by the eye sockets, unlocking the sarcophagus. He quickly grabbed the seal, and opened the hidden door in the wall after searching around for an adequate exit.

Leonardo and Bella's last couple days were spent clinging to each other. Silence was shared in content sighs and smiles. Bella watched Leonardo as he worked diligently on paintings and inventions, sometimes interrupting him with tender and passionate kisses. Bella's short time with him felt like years, as if they were already married. Bella never wanted the feeling to go away, and neither did Leonardo, for that matter.

Those lovely feelings, however, changed when Bella and Leonardo decided to take a stroll outside. The Heralds talked of the hooded Assassino who plotted to destroy Firenze's government. Leonardo and Bella knew better, but it was always dreadful to hear about their dear friend. Bella grew worried with every passing hour that they did not hear from Ezio.

Another day passed, all but normally. Leonardo and Bella clung to each other in desperation rather than pure passion. Bella didn't know how she'd handle losing another person in her life. If there was one thing that confused her, it was her father's involvement in the Assassin Order. Was he really an Assassin? Was he an asset? And how could Audra seemingly get over the deaths of their parents so quickly?

However…Bella hadn't been spending much time with Audra. In fact, it was arguable that she was avoiding her. Seeing Audra made her feel guilty. And that guilt made her stomach churn and her heart ache.

The point was, Bella hadn't allowed herself to heal. And she wanted revenge. But, now all she desired was marital bliss with Leonardo, and to ensure that Ezio was alright.

Bella sat in the window seat in Leonardo's piazza, watching people stroll casually through the large city. Leonardo sat a few feet away, humming to himself and occasionally stealing glances at Bella. He fell in love with her every time he glanced back at her. Although, it saddened him that she was so much more reserved now than before. He wished he could simply help her, but Leonardo had never lost so much in such little time…

As Leonardo was observing the way Bella's hair caught the sunlight, he noticed something strange. People were running down the streets of Firenze, and wildly at that. He stood up immediately, gaining the attention of Bella, who stood with him. He grabbed her hand, tugging her to the door. "Come!" He shouted, as they both ran out of the door.

"What's going on?" Bella shouted as men and woman ran quickly past them. One man stopped, his face shining with sweat.

"Francesco de' Pazzi has attacked the Medici outside the Duomo! The Assassino is holding him off, but chances are Francesco has fled!" The man shouted between pants. Leonardo and Bella shared a knowing glance before taking off, hand in hand, for Il Duomo.

When they reached the open square, Bella scanned quickly for Ezio. He was battling Francesco, while trying to help Lorenzo Medici, who looked as though he had been stabbed. Bella gasped aloud when she realized one of the corpses belonged to Lorenzo's brother.

Bella turned to Leonardo and clung to his sleeve. "What do we do?" She begged, touching his face roughly, trying to pull his attention away from the scene.

He looked down and touched her hand softly. "I-go back to the house, Bella." Leonardo had nothing he could do to help his friend, but surely he could die trying.

"Leonardo-" He cut her off with a kiss, smashing his lips roughly and passionately to hers.

"I love you, now go. Please. I will help Ezio and return with him if possible." He brought her hands to his lips, and kissed each finger, tears trailing slowly and silently down his cheek. Leonardo pushed Bella out to an alley way, then ran over to Ezio.

Bella felt disoriented. She clutched her head and her sides, trying to pull herself together. Bella stuck herself to the wall of the alley way, and forced herself to walk back home. _Just get home and prepare for their return, you'll be more of use…_her explanations to herself hardly helped. Once she reached another road, she returned back to chaos. She pushed herself closely to the walls, shuffling through as quietly as possible. She lifted her head just in time to see a guard watching her closely.

Something about the guard gave her dreadful feeling of terror and recognition. The guard was young, and had a handsome face that wasn't very forgettable. She felt like she _did _know the guard. She tore her eyes from the guard, fearing that if she lingered too long, she'd be in trouble.

Bella got back to the piazza quickly after the strange stare down, but still felt unsafe. She closed the heavy and beautifully carved door, and shut the curtains. She paced around the room, growing restless and worried and anxious. She occasionally peeked out of the curtains once things began to settle down outside, but she never caught sight of Ezio and Leonardo.

An hour, a painful, depressing sixty minutes, had gone and left until a knock at the door had startled her. She practically sprinted to the door, eager to see the men and hug them and tell them how much they meant to her. She pulled open the door, her grin spreading across her face.

"Leonar-!" turned to a muffled scream as a cold, sharp blade punctured her stomach, then forcefully pulled out. Bella felt the gloved hand cover her mouth as she dropped to her knees, tears dribbling down her face.

"Had you not seen me murder your mother, maybe this wouldn't have had to happen. Le mie scuse, bella." The guard whispered into her ear. He kicked her into the room, and shut the door on her.

Everything began to piece together for Bella. But her mind only settled on a few things. Bella cried, and cried, and she cried for several reasons. for the pain, physically and mentally, but also the fact that she would never live to see Audra again, or Leonardo. How could she live the last minutes of her life with that sort of pain?

She would never find out what her father really was. She would never marry her love; she would never see her sister marry _her _love, no matter how much Audra denied those feelings for Ezio.

As she clutched her stomach-which felt like it was being consumed by flames- and gasped for air as tears trickled down her paling cheeks. She restrained herself from screaming out- trying to withstand the pain, to be strong, just like her sister. Besides, Bella couldn't decide at such a moment what she'd be screaming for: the intense, physical pain, or the pain of knowing that it was all at an end. She felt overwhelmed; her anxiety reaching a new sort of level. She had wanted to scream out in pain when she learned her parents were dead- she didn't, however. What was stopping her now?

She let a scream rip through her chest, pierce the stuffy silence of Leonardo's workshop.

Bella's brain was scattered.

It was touching- the sense of touch- the last thing she ever felt. Already dead, yet still there, still gasping for life. It was the tender touch of Leonardo picking up her lifeless body, and rocking it back and forth, sobbing uncontrollably.


	14. La Morte Della Sorella

**To the guest reviewer: ALL my Italian comes DIRECTLY from the game's dialogue. The only Italian I attempt to translate myself is the Italian chapter titles. And, for the record: I do not claim to own ANY of Ubisoft's Assassin's Creed creations, such as characters, dialogue, plot, etc. I do own Audra, Bella, Niccolo, Uma, and the awesome pairing of Leonardo and Bella. **_**Oh wait**_**. Sorry. **

**BUT, thanks SO SO SO much for all the reviews. A special shout out to EpicCritic, who makes my story more interesting to write and read. Grazie! – McKenna**

_Firenze, Italia_

_1478_

A massive swarm of people filled the area around the Palazzo della Signoria. Shouting and bodies filled the excess space, not to mention the bodies of the deceased. The air surrounding the Palazzo was thick; Ezio Auditore felt like he would suffocate in it. The smell of already decaying bodies hung in the air, along with the sultry mix of sweat and blood; the clanging of metal between swords still rung in the stiff air. Ezio cringed, but still he stayed, watching the crowd's protest, led by Jacopo de' Pazzi himself. He trotted around on horseback, lifting a fist into the air, leading the people in chants of liberation.

He perched himself securely on the ledge of the prison, hiding in the shadows. He had sent Leonardo home a while ago, and hadn't heard from him since, but made a mental note to check on him before venturing away. However, Ezio's mind was quickly ripped away from Leonardo and placed back to the protesting before him. Jacopo pranced around, seemingly pleased. What he didn't know…

Suddenly, Francesco's body was flung off the top of the Palazzo, but caught by the noose around his neck. He was naked, save for his under garments; pale, save for the splotches of dried blood covering his body. Seconds passed before Jacopo stuttered out his son's name in horror. Tension crept upon the crowd as the silence filled gaps in the space. The only noise to be heard was the cheering of the Medici followers, pointing and boisterously laughing at the hanging corpse. Ezio watched the Medici followers warily, but his eyes followed the sound of horse hooves slapping the stone on the streets. His eyes trailed behind Jacopo's path, and his face dropped to a scowl.

Now was as good a time as ever to leave, and so he did.

In the next few days, Ezio met up with Lorenzo near the canals. Lorenzo greeted him with a kind smile and small nod of the head, and gestured for Ezio to come closer to the railing near the water. He stared out for a moment before sighing.

"When I was six years old, I fell into the Arno. I soon found myself drifting down and into darkness, certain my life was at an end." He paused to look up at Ezio, chuckling at the memory. "Instead, I woke up to the sound of my mother weeping. At her side stood a stranger, soaking and smiling at me. She explained that he had saved me. And so began a long and prosperous relationship between two families: yours and mine." Lorenzo placed a hand on Ezio's broad shoulders, smiling proudly.

Ezio chose to stare out into the scenery instead. The sunlight caused the smooth and mellow water to reflect a spectrum of dazzling colors. The washed out, bland colors of the buildings across the river looked nearly majestic the way they stood. It seemed almost never ending. The scenery filled Ezio with a lust- one that could never be obtained, of course. It was disheartening for him to want to have his life back. His _normal life. _It had been two years, why was it so hard to get over it? It hurt just to be back in the damned city, just like it hurt to hear about his damned father. Ezio suppressed a sigh; he didn't want to get into this battle at the moment. He instead turned his attention back to Lorenzo, clearing his throat in a half-assed apology for his lack of response.

"I am sorry I could not save your father and brothers."

Lorenzo's face softened. "You have nothing to apologize for…"

"I believe Jacopo de' Pazzi played a part in their deaths. The attack on you as well. I need to find him." Ezio replied, hoping to get back to the real mission at hand soon.

"The coward fled before we could arrest him!" Lorenzo shouted, frustrated.

"Have you any leads?"

"No, they've hidden themselves well…"

Ezio cut him off, waving a hand. "They?" He mumbled.

"Jacopo was not the only conspirator to escape." Lorenzo answered, sighing in a feeling of defeat. He leaned on the railing, gritting his teeth.

"If they work with Jacopo, they were surely involved in the plot against my family as well. Give me their names."

"Antonio Maffei, Archbishop Francesco Salviati, Stefano da Bagnone, and Bernardo Baroncelli." After listing off the names, Lorenzo pushed himself off the rail, and faced Ezio.

Ezio considered the names, thinking deeply about his next moves. He clenched and unclenched his jaw, fighting the options. "Bene. I will go and see my uncle. He has men stationed in the countryside." Ezio nodded to Lorenzo, again a half-assed attempt for thanks, and began to leave when Lorenzo caught his arm.

"Wait, before you go." He handed him a Codex page with a small smile.

"A Codex page!"

"I took it from the files of Francesco, seeing as he clearly no longer needs it. I've always had an interest in things of antiquity. So did your father." Ezio thanked him, and once again tried to leave. "Just one last thing Ezio. Give my regards to the Paravicini sisters. They lost very much in little time. It was a treachery for us all. I give them my respect, and they are welcomed here at all times, just as you are." Ezio genuinely smiled at the mention of the Paravicini's.

"Thank you, Lorenzo. That is kind. I will pass along the message." Lorenzo clasped Ezio's shoulders, and Ezio returned the action. Lorenzo squeezed his shoulders gently, and smiled briefly, letting him go.

Ezio decided to walk through the crowds to Leonardo's to have the Codex page analyzed, as well as check up on his dear friend before leaving for another long period of time. He had hoped that Leonardo had gotten home safely. Ezio couldn't help but chuckle, remembering how Leonardo had intended to help someway. Ezio just stayed by him, as Leonardo was no real master with the sword. It was then that Ezio realized what great a friend Leonardo really was. He was willing to risk his life to aid Ezio, no less, in battle, which Leonardo knew he wasn't skilled in.

Ezio reached the palazzo by late evening, frowning, for he had not wanted to travel back to Monteriggioni in the night. Ezio paused before knocking, staring out at the horizon. The sun was setting behind Florentine houses, and in the bizarre and heavenly-like light, the silhouettes of guards pacing could be seen. He allowed a small smile to set upon his lips. The sunset reminded him of his youth- something that wasn't lost too long ago, but it surely seemed like it. Two years ago, Audra and he would be sitting upon one of these building, watching the sunset and talking. Sometimes they would gossip about their siblings, their enemies, or even the people they fancied. That was how he told Audra that he was seeing Cristina Vespucci. Ezio grunted, leaning up against the house and slowly losing himself in thoughts. He hadn't seen Cristina in two years. The last thing she had ever heard of him was her father screaming at him the morning after they had sex. He didn't know how to feel about her. She was the first woman he loved, but was she really a woman…after all, she was only seventeen. Was her heart really his?

How was he to know now? Besides, Ezio didn't have the time to maintain something like that. The only girl he could only see himself with ever again would be Audra, but-

Ezio's ears began turning pink, embarrassed at the thought. He didn't want to get into thinking about Audra like that _again_, so instead he turned to Leonardo's door and knocked. The door cracked open, and two beady, bloodshot eyes stared out at Ezio.

"Leonardo?" Ezio asked softly, attempting to peer into the room. The smell that was drifting out from the room was horrid, and the room was torn apart. Papers were thrown everywhere, but not in Leonardo's usual scatter-brained mess. Chairs and tables were flipped upside down, some had legs broken off.

"E-Ezio." Leonardo whispered, his voice raspy and rough, as if he hadn't used it in days.

"Leonardo, what is wrong?" Ezio demanded, pushing through the threshold and walking into an entirely new world. "Where's Bella?"

Leonardo howled, and tried to suppress a sob. "Ezio, p-please come in." He stuttered out, shuffling to some overturned wooden chairs, and standing them upright.

"Leonardo, what's happened? What's wrong? Why is your place overturned? Were you robbed?" Ezio grasped the shorter man's shoulders, shaking him gently. Leonardo's pale face and bloodshot eyes scared Ezio. It was more than a simple robbery. Ezio pushed Leonardo down into a chair and sat in a chair facing him. "Start from the beginning."

"The day Francesco de' Pazzi was assassinated. I came to assist you." Leonardo began his voice no more than a whisper still. Ezio nodded, encouraging him to continue. "I told Bella to go home and stay there, and she obliged. I assume a few hours afterwards, however, someone came knocking at the door. Bella must have assumed it was us…and…she…they stabbed her! They stabbed my Bella! And she died right as I came in, she died in my arms! Bella is dead." Leonardo shouted, wailing, sinking to his knees and crying out in a pain that Ezio knew well.

Ezio didn't know how to feel. He was angry that Leonardo did not know who had killed her. He felt sadness, as he grew up with Bella Paravicini. Hell, she was his first kiss.

The worst part of it all, however, was Audra. How was he to tell Audra that her sister is dead? And now, unbeknownst to her, Audra was the only Paravicini left.

Ezio rubbed his temples, feelings tears sting his eyes. There were no words that could be passed between the two weeping men that could make the situation any better. Leonardo lost the love of his life, while Ezio just lost another piece of the one thing he still owned to himself: his best friends and almost family. It was just another damned way for Ezio to lose another part of himself. Once he dried his tears, he began piecing Leonardo's house back together. The men hardly spoke, but Ezio stayed the entire night. When morning came, Ezio asked Leonardo if he would like to accompany him back to the villa and stay with the others for some company.

"That is very gracious of you, Ezio. But, no. I will stay here, and mourn the loss of Bella. But, I will get better, I will go on, and I will expect to see you again. I've arranged for a carriage so you may take her body back to Audra. I also want you to give this painting," Leonardo handed Ezio a canvas with a portrait of a beautiful woman, that he had come to realize was Bella. "To Audra. Gazie, Ezio. For everything. I will hope to see you in the near future."

"Stay safe, Leonardo. I will drop by as soon as I can." Ezio began to leave, when Leonardo piped up once more.

"Please tell Audra that I'm sorry. All I ever wanted was to love and be with her sister."

* * *

_Monteriggioni, Italia_

_1478_

"Come on, Audra! I want to see you with the throwing knives! Mario says you've been excelling with those lately!" Angelo, one of Mario's mercenaries, called, interrupting Audra's daily sword practice. She smiled at Angelo, who had become a sort of brother- like friend to her in the past week or so. Many of the other mercenaries hadn't taken an extreme liking to Audra, but Angelo was quite friendly.

"I think I've been getting the hang of it. Easier than the swords, at least." Audra replied, coming towards the edge of the practice ring to greet him.

"Then maybe we should start with that, yes?" Audra agreed, and they set to practicing again. Audra hadn't made much improvement in the week she had started her training. Mario had her run laps around the town every day, and then she had to run laps around town on the roof tops. She found running across the roof tops too enjoyable to view it as a laborious treatment, so it came naturally to her. Sword fighting was causing her difficulty, as the swords were sometimes too heavy. She preferred throwing knives, daggers, and the hidden blade. She understood the practicality of the sword, however, and worked hard to gain better arm strength.

Her muscles had been sore for the first couple of days, but now were becoming more tolerant of the workout that stressed them every day. Audra was proud of herself, but she had much more to learn. Mario promised that if she was at any way of possible use to Ezio once he checks in with them, she'd be allowed to start her "field training". Audra also couldn't wait for Bella to come home and see all the progress she had made. She felt like a new chapter was starting in her life, and she couldn't wait to relinquish all the details of her newfound "chapter" to her older sister.

Lost in thought and giving her impromptu training little attention, Audra barely noticed Angelo's attack. She caught herself at just the right moment, swinging herself out of the way and gasping. When she turned back to Angelo, he was doubled over, laughing and clutching his sides. "Oh, Audra! You should have seen your face!" He spat out between laughs. Audra crossed her arms and watched him with a light smirk.

"Ay, Angelo! Audra! Ezio's back!" Another Mercenary shouted, running up to the practice ring. "He just got in!"

Audra dropped the sword she was holding loosely in her hand. She hadn't even thought of what she was going to say to Ezio and Bella when they arrived. Of course, Claudia and Audra had been working all week to prepare them a great meal. The girls took shifts collecting eggs from the hens and collecting berries from the surrounding trees. Claudia took to redecorating the dining room, creating a whole new atmosphere. She polished the table and chairs, and set out a new, beautiful centerpiece.

Angelo glanced at Audra, just waiting for the girl to sprint to the front gates. She breathed in and out deeply, anticipating. She darted out of the ring, running toward the villa. When she burst into the villa, she ran into Mario and a few other men. Claudia stumbled out of the work room, looking for the source of all the noise. Audra grasped Mario's outstretched arms, meant to stable the girl. "Ezio and Bella are back!" With that, Audra raced to her room. She threw off her grimy work clothes and put on one of her dresses, not paying much attention to which one it was. She hurried to her mirror and ran a hand over her tight, brown curls. She smiled in spite of herself, poking a finger into a hole in her dress.

She heard the doors of the villa open and close, causing her to jump. She squealed excitedly and thrust herself out of her room, leaning over the railing of the staircase. "Ezio!" She shouted, pushing off the railing and running down the stairs. She ran into Ezio, throwing her arms around his neck and hugging him tightly. He patted her back lightly, and then pushed her away.

Trying to drag away from the awkward moment, she cleared her throat and looked around. Claudia, Mario, and Maria, as well as several Mercenaries stood around, all wearing grave expressions. Audra tried to keep the persistent smile on her face, however. "Ezio," She grabbed his arm, pulling his attention towards her. "Where's Bella?"

Ezio hesitated, and a flash of pain invaded his perfect features. Audra was confused. "Ezio, where is she? Is she outside?" Audra moved past Ezio, but was caught by Ezio grabbing his dress and pulling her back to him. He folded her up in his arms. His warmth flooded over Audra's skin, giving it the oddest sensation. Audra chuckled into his chest, moving herself to face him. They were still so close. She could feel his warm breath on her.

"Audra…"

"Ezio, what's the matter?" The pain that set into his eyes officially scared her. It wasn't until there were tears forming in his eyes did she know the severity of the situation. Audra pushed away from Ezio. The world felt like it was spinning. At least, the room did. Audra turned to Claudia and Mario, desperately holding out for support. "W-Where's Bella?"

Ezio grabbed Audra's slim wrists and held her face close to his. "Something's happened."

Audra closed her eyes. "Please tell me Bella's decided to stay in Florence." She whispered back.

It felt like the two of them were the only ones in the room. As if everyone who was in the room was suddenly gone, and Ezio and Audra were alone in a wide, large room. Both stared into each other's eyes, discussing and debating silently. Ezio moved a rough hand to her cheek, which was hot with fear.

"Bella's dead." Ezio whispered.

The floor was cold, and as Audra sank to it, she screamed. She screamed as if her heart was torn from her chest, as if her vocal chords were being strung out. Everyone in the room cringed at the sound, but the only one who moved to her was Ezio. He sank the floor next to her, but dared not touch her. As she let out more heart wrenching screams, she clutched her sides, trying to keep herself from being undone. Audra felt like she had nothing else to live for. She did feel undone. She felt left behind and betrayed. She began yelling out Bella's name between loud sobs.

Ezio stood and faced Mario. After a brief moment, Mario cleared out the room and knelt down to Audra, taking her hand. "Her body is here. We'd be honored for her to be buried in our catacombs. It is up to you." Mario ducked his head down further to Audra's ear. "Be strong, little Audra. You are never alone in this Brotherhood." He whispered before standing up and leaving to his study. Audra wailed on, and when Ezio approached her, she allowed him to help her up.

But then, she began pounding her calloused fists on Ezio's chest. She beat on him, hitting him, cursing him. He stood strong, taking all her blows, occasionally allowing a tear to escape. He knew so well how she felt. He knew how it felt to need to lose all control. He listened to all her screaming and shouting, and all though he knew she didn't mean any of it, he knew that she did somewhat mean it.

"How could you let my sister die? Where were you! Why was she alone?! Why? Why is she dead?!" Audra screamed, hitting and now kicking Ezio, until she finally tripped herself and landed on her butt. She drew in ragged breaths, and then finally just cried. Just silently cried. Ezio sat down with her on the cold marble on the villa, rocking her back and forth.

"H-how did she die?" Audra eventually asked, curled into Ezio, watching the evening sun beginning to dip into the horizon.

"When the Pazzi caused commotion, Leonardo aided me in battle. Bella stayed in his palazzo, but on her way back home, she must have been spotted by a guard. I'd only assume that this guard had something to do with Niccolo and wanted to eliminate any…witnesses. She died in Leonardo's arms."

Audra didn't look up. The world seemed completely dead in her eyes. She was so tired and exhausted. "How?"

"Audra…"

"How, Ezio?"

Ezio hesitated. "Stab wound to the stomach. She bled out."

"Probably lots of pain." Audra whispered, adding to the impromptu autopsy report. She sighed. They say in more silence. Ezio didn't know what to say, and Audra was thinking, and thinking hard. "I want to make my sister proud. I've been training for about a week now. I'm going to keep going. I'm going to do what she never thought either of us could achieve. I'm going to a master woman Assassin."

Ezio glanced at Audra, watching the determination break into her dead eyes. For some reason, she glowed. Her light shone bright in his eyes- he absolutely, positively knew that she could do anything. He couldn't help but allow the ends of his lips turn up. "I know."

Audra looked to him, gazing softly. Her eyes welled up with tears again, and she covered her face with her hands. It took him by surprise; her once delicate and soft hands were calloused and scraped. He stared at them forlornly. When Audra sniffled, he brought his attention back to her situation, and clapped a hand as tenderly as he could on her back.

"You made us all proud of you, mi cara."


	15. Lettera di Petruccio

**Hello!**

**I'm sorry for my several month long delay on updating. Let me start out by saying that I was casted in a great role in my school's spring musical, Sound of Music, and I am now going to become the next President of our theatre group! SO, I have been a very busy lady indeed. However, I miss this story, and writing and connecting with all of you. **

**I hope this chapter gives you all some satisfaction. Reviewing from last chapter: Audra now knows of Bella's death. Thanks for reading! –McKenna**

_Monteriggioni, Italia_

_1478_

Many weeks, it felt, had passed since Bella Paravicini had died. The days seemed to wind on longer and longer, yet all of them blended together in one way or another. Had you asked Audra what the date was, she would not be able to answer. She had no idea the day or the time or the season. Her head was always filled with either one of two things: Practice, and Ezio.

In the few days she had taken to "recover", Audra had gone over a lifetime of memories of her sister. Of all the times she had felt pure love for Bella, of all the times she had felt nothing but pure jealousy towards her older sorella. Nothing Claudia said ever changed Audra's thoughts. Mario often offered to practice with Audra, but she waved him off, inadvertently asking to be alone. Ezio came and went as his destiny intertwined with conspiracies of Templars and Assassin's, and although she missed him, Audra knew it was better if they all got a move on with their lives. Claudia went back to attending to the books. Maria stayed catatonic in her chamber, and Mario did whatever the hell it was he did.

Audra took the time every morning to reflect on the differences the years had made on her. She grew- not in height, but in other forms. Her breasts grew, her hips widened to a delicate curve, her lips were fuller and her eyes, once so amused and soft, had glazed over with intense fierceness. She hardly ever wore dresses around the villa and Monterigionni. Her hands were calloused to hell, and her once tiny frame was stronger with burden. She was not masculine, but she was not the elegant aristocrat she had once known herself to be. When she was not training or attending to house work, she was reading or wandering about the small town. Some days she took up the company of Claudia. Most days, however, she wished she could be with her best friend.

It would be a lie to say that she was not unhappy; not wishing of her old life. So often she consumed herself in her mind, she seldom saw what was in front of her. Not to say that it was glamorous, but in a sense, it was better than being dead. Audra was stuck in a haze- a fork in the road in which she gave up at. She set up her camp and was unwilling to move on down a path.

Audra couldn't bear the idea of facing Leonardo. She hadn't spoken to Ezio in over a month. Mario stopped trying to train with her, instead having Angelo take care of it. Maria never talked anyways, and Claudia was sick of her "moping around", as she tends to refer to it as.

Before he had left again, Ezio helped Audra bury Bella's body in a little plot behind the villa. Audra spent a week planting flowers and placing stones around the grave to make it look appealing. Every once in a while, Audra found herself wandering over to the grave and talking to Bella for hours. Today was not unlike any of those days.

Audra sat upon the grass, holding a thin shawl around her shoulders. She had decided to wear a dress this afternoon while chatting with her sister. Audra tucked her legs to her side, and sighed aloud. After picking a flower and tearing at the petals, she looked up at the cloudy sky.

"Where do I go from here, Bella?" She whispered, searching the sky for some sort of remedial answer. "I've got my training, and that is all. Do I become some woman assassin? Do I give up?" As she pleaded for her sister to give her advice, fresh tears sprung from her eyes. "Bella, I am so lost without you and him." Her voice shook, but it grew louder as her cries grew more desperate. "How am I to help if I cannot find a way to go on?" She shouted, picking herself up and releasing her anger. She began picking up the rocks she had so delicately placed, pitching them at the tree that stood tall and firm next to the grave. She threw them with such passion and anger, that when she ran out of rocks to throw, and her throat hurt from screaming, she felt exhausted.

Audra took one last look at Bella's grave, turned around, and staggered back to the villa.

* * *

It was that night, while Audra was curled up in a large arm chair, reading Machiavelli's _The Prince_, that she realized something.

Lately, she had been thirsting for Ezio to come back. To comfort her the way he did when he was the bringer of the bad news of Bella's death. She longed for his soothing words and deep, tender voice. She felt herself hugging her middle region, digging her own fingers into her side and synthesizing the blissful feeling of someone caressing her again. With an absolute love in their touch, leaving a fiery trail on her skin.

And, she realized, that's what Ezio did to her. For years, now. When he defended her from Vieri's prying eyes, when they raced each other over the Florentine roof tops, when he pushed her into the river then proceeded to 'save' her. It was the little things, especially while they were growing up.

And yet, with this new found discovery, Audra found herself swallowing it down to the pit of her stomach, ignoring the pains that grew incessantly from there. She could never tell Ezio of this. He was an Assassin, hell, they both were! There was no room for love. He was busy, and she was going to be in time. So much had changed, and yet, Audra felt, even if nothing _had _even changed, she wouldn't have told him. Why?

Ezio was such a womanizer.

And, besides, he loved Cristina Vespucci like no other woman. She was gorgeous, and she was playfully alluring. Everything Ezio ever wanted from a lady was in her. And Audra sat back with an unknowing pit in her stomach while they consummated their relationship and she later heard the backwash details of it. There was no way around it- Ezio would never realize Audra's feelings for him as anything but a brotherly and sisterly bond. And yet, Audra felt herself being okay with that. For it was better to have that than to have nothing.

Sighing, Audra set the book down on the chair and wondered into Maria's room, watching as the woman did her nightly ritual of praying to her husband and two dead children. Once, when Audra stalked around the villa, she could hear Maria muttering words of sorrow to her own mother, Uma, and her father, Niccolo.

Audra bit her lip. It had been a very long time since she thought about her parents. She missed them with all her being, and without Bella supporting her as well, it felt as if she couldn't even stand with her legs. All her support was cut from under her. She was left dangling as a lifeless dummy. Or so it felt like. She took time to reflect on how _different _she was now. Audra never once thought of anything outside her books, Bella, Ezio, and Federico. They spent all their time together complaining of how they never wanted to grow up, because they couldn't be themselves anymore.

Audra smiled with salty tears. They hadn't grown up, not truly. Half of them were dead. The other half…well.

As Maria crossed herself, she lifted her weary body from her kneeling position and sat on the bed. Audra knocked softly on the door, smiling in recognition as Maria's eyes met hers. Maria waved her in slowly and tiredly.

"How are you doing, Maria?" She asked softly as she sat next to the older woman, taking her hand firmly, but very tenderly.

The older woman sighed, gazing at the box of feathers.

And there was the other thing that broke Audra's heart: Petruccio. Audra held back tears, wanting to be strong for Maria. As she glided a thumb across her wrinkled and dried hand, she whispered: "Do you want to talk about it?"

Maria didn't respond. Not wanting to make any unnecessary assumptions, Audra left it to only what she wanted Maria to know. "Before Petruccio…died…he and I were collecting feathers. He and I were making an art project for the rest of the family. It was a portrait he painted, and he wanted to line it with feathers. It was beautiful. I wish I still had it." Audra told her, never breaking the eye contact. "I miss him every day."

She left Maria shortly after, retreating to her room in order to avoid Claudia. Her thoughts drifted from each person every hour or so, until they landed back with Petruccio. She distinctly remembered the day that they were executed, and then recalled something she had shoved out of her mind completely.

Petruccio made sure that Ezio had given her a letter he wrote for her all those years ago.

Darting over to the bureau that held her things, she ravaged the drawers until she found the secret compartment where she kept documents and little trinkets hidden. The envelope with her name scrawled across it was still there, unopened.

She laid it on her bed, unsure of what to do with it. He was only a boy of ten, what could be in it? Something so purely harmless and innocent that she knew it would break her heart for sure. Was she ready for that?

Long minutes turned into hours of her standing and staring at the letter, her thoughts turning it over and over. Finally, she grasped it, tearing it open.

_Dear Audra, _it began.

_Sometimes I had always wished for a sister, one not so…Claudia like… and luckily, I was blessed with you. Although we were never blood related, I considered you my sister. I love you very much. Keep Ezio in line for us, I'll always be keeping an eye on you two. Do not worry for me, or Federico, or my father. We are big, strong men and we will always take care of you. Remember that day when Ezio collected feathers for us? I saw the way you two looked at each other, and I know you two will eventually get married. Or so Federico says. He says hello, and that he loves you too. I thought it was important that I get this down for you. I love you Audra, and so does Ezio. _

_ Ciao,_

_ Petruccio._

There were spelling errors, moments when the words collided together, and the script was awful. Federico had clearly helped him group together the sentences better than he usually could.

Audra removed the letter from her hands before she let tears fall on it. She didn't know what to do, other than cry and try to make some sort of reason out of all the chaos in their little world.


	16. Pietá

**Hi! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! I love all of you so much, and I'm so glad you all enjoy this story as much as I do! A couple things: I edited all the chapters previous to this one, and I know there's still a bunch of grammatical and spelling errors, but I added line breaks and some more written explanation of things I thought were left a little messy. I love seeing the improvement in my own writing! Secondly, I've heard there's a new AC game coming out? Does anyone know anything about it? **

**I'd also like to address a review that was left to me earlier. A guest left a review, and they put "Keep writing, love. You have a gift." **

**I just wanted to address about how that made me feel like a million bucks. This goes out to you, guest, and all the other awesome folks who review time and time again. – McKenna**

_Monteriggioni_

_1480_

It had been too long since Audra had seen Ezio. Ever since Francesco's death about two years ago, he'd been traversing the country side in search of the co-conspirators, really looking for Jacopo. Things were slow as usual, with Mario and his men often taking trips to the country side to aid Ezio in his quest to find the men and look for answers. Sometimes Audra assisted, but mostly, she stayed and trained.

Training for what was now about two and a half years had increased her strength physically and mentally. Her hand to hand was excellent, her swordsmanship enough to keep her alive, and her defense tactics were unparalleled. Mario saw her as a wonderful asset.

"You're small and sneaky," He said, smiling widely. "You creep along like a cat- no one ever expects to see you, and when they do, it's a fatal blow."

It was all thanks to him, she replied, and was secretly very pleased with herself. Her training and hard work had gotten her where she intended to be. Mario trusted her enough to tag along on missions, and soon enough, she hoped, Ezio would too.

Yet, this was all speculation. It actually made Audra very anxious, wondering where she would end up in life. It scared her to think she might be out by herself in the world of the Assassin's, without Mario or Ezio to rely on. She'd eventually have to make her stance in their game. She'd have to insert herself into the danger. It's what she wanted…right? Audra couldn't see herself marrying up to some nobleman and settling for being a mother and cooking and cleaning and running errands. All her life, she hated the mold in which woman were given with a fiery passion. It was something that Bella and she didn't have in common. Bella didn't recognize the issue Audra had with fitting the perfect standard. Bella just knew her sister couldn't.

It was a cloudy day; almost every day was, now. Audra lay out on top of the intricate staircase leading up to the villa, arms folded behind her head. She focused on her breathing, feeling as her chest fell up and down. Her eyes were closed, and she actually felt peaceful for a moment.

"Audra!"

She frowned, and sighed, pulling herself into a sitting position of the ledge. "Yes?" She asked icily. Angelo was standing before her, sweating profusely, with a nasty gash on his left arm. Her eyes widened, and she jumped down from the ledge. "Angelo, what happened?" She demanded, seizing his arm and inspecting it.

He shook his head helplessly. "No time, Audra. Ezio and the other mercenaries need some help. We've gotten the Archbishop, but we still have more to go through. We've lost a couple already. Another person fighting, especially with your skills, would be useful! But, we must hurry back! I've told them to lay low, but everyone is looking for them right now in San Gimignano."

And, with that, Angelo and Audra set off, sprinting to the front gate of Monteriggioni.

* * *

With each on a horse, Angelo guided Audra to a mercenary who was rather precariously standing near the walls of San Gimignano. His name, if Audra remembered correctly, was Ricardo. He looked panicked, and Audra began to wonder how bad their situation was. Any other mission she had been on, the mercenaries were always cool and collected, never looking fearful. This mission…not so much.

"Ehi, Ricardo!" Angelo said with a forceful hush, waving the man over to them. Ricardo complied, standing next to Angelo's horse. "Where are they?"

"Infiltrating the abbey Stefano da Bagnone has been hiding in. As far as I know, they haven't gotten very far, you just missed Ezio. I gave him some smoke bombs for distraction." Ricardo said, shrugging his shoulders. Angelo nodded curtly, his face a mask of stone. Audra couldn't help but giggle at his attentive alertness. He was always so goofy and silly, that when they were on missions, she could hardly take him seriously. Angelo was a deadly man, though, and sometimes in the back of her mind, she had to remind herself of that.

"Dai, Audra!" Angelo called, steering his horse in the direction of the abbey, her on his flanks. They rode for only a moment when it came into view: chaos masked by smoke. Audra smirked as her horse slowly eased into a trot next to Angelo's.

"How do we do this?" She asked, glancing over at Angelo, who was already off the horse. He shrugged, gesturing for her to get down. Doing so, she patted her pocket, wondering just how many throwing knives she had in there. She gulped. Not many.

Angelo and Audra watched in awe as some of the monks pulled out swords and ran into the abbey while the smoke cleared away. They watched for Ezio, and soon, the guards all piled out, seemingly muttering under their breath. Ezio ran sneakily from the back of the abbey and around the walls to where Audra and Angelo stood, raised eye brows and open mouths. Ezio smiled proudly, and crossed his arms.

"Admiring my work?" He asked, his charming voice dripping with seductive sarcasm. Audra laughed and rolled her eyes. Her heart beat went faster and faster as Ezio came closer to her, eventually enveloping her in a bone-crushing hug.

She turned away from the two boys, hiding a blush. What was with her? Why was she acting like this? She clucked her tongue in disgust at herself, and turned back, noticing that night had fallen quicker than expected. "How many more?" She asked, snapping herself back into Assassin's mode.

"Two." Ezio answered, looking to Angelo.

"We can meet Paulo over there." He pointed in some general direction. "He can lead us to the next." Ezio nodded, allowing Angelo to lead the way. Angelo mounted his horse, Audra following his lead without much thought. Ezio, without a horse, hopped on Audra's and put his arms around her, placing his hands over hers on the reigns. Her heart dropped into her stomach.

"We're gonna have to hit the rooftops to keep from these guards. Paulo's inside the city walls." Angelo called, dismounting at a safe distance.

And so, they crept along, watching for guards until they reached Paulo. He looked extremely relieved to see them. He pulled them all close into a tight group huddle, and took a long, hard look at Audra before clucking his tongue distastefully.

"Bernardo Baroncelli is in the market place as we speak, talking with his guards. If you hurry, you can probably catch him and make a quick escape." Paulo informed them, then leaned out of the group and walked away. Ezio turned to Angelo and Audra.

"Stay close. Distract them with something- smoke bombs, whatever, and I'll take him out. I'd rather avoid a fight, so try and stay up on the roof tops. I'll get down into the market and meet you both by the north gate. Capisco?"

The two nodded their heads, followed Ezio back up to the rooftops, and executed their plan rather perfectly. They were in and out in a matter of ten minutes, and met back up near the north gate. Audra was proud of herself, she only had three throwing knives, and she made the most of them, hitting targets directly in the heart with all three. She smirked proudly at Angelo, who clapped her on the back and laughed.

"All we have left is Antonio Maffei." Angelo commented as they walked around the walls of the small town. It was now even darker, and Audra couldn't believe what progress they had made. It took all but a little over a year and a half for them to track all these men down, just for them to all be in the same place at the same time? Audra wrinkled her nose. Something didn't add up…

"Happen to know where he might be?" Ezio asked darkly, glaring at Angelo. Audra turned to the two men, wondering why Ezio seemed so cold towards him. She raised an eyebrow at him, but Ezio didn't dare look towards the girl.

"One of the towers. He's being defended by archers, probably muttering bible curses to himself. Man's gone crazy, that's for sure." Angelo snorted, rolling his eyes. Audra began walking again, knowing that they'd eventually catch up to her. She was tired; she wanted to go home and curl up and cry about Ezio. Her female hormonal ways were getting in the way of her job, and she hated it. She didn't know where she stood with Ezio. They hadn't actually talked in what felt like, and was probably, years. She didn't know whether to admit that she was in love with him, or to admit that she hated him.

"Audra." She heard from right behind her. She squeaked and whipped around, banging her forehead on Ezio's chest plate.

"Ow." She groaned in a whisper, rubbing her forehead. Ezio chuckled and took her face in his hands. Audra sighed, closing her eyes and wishing she could fall asleep. She decided to talk before a pitiful whimper could escape her lips. "Where did Angelo go?"

"He and the left over mercenaries are taking Antonio for us."

"Mmm." Audra nodded, not entirely understanding. Ezio caught on.

"You and I will be going for Jacopo."

Her eyelids flew wide open. "Excuse me?" She sputtered, taking Ezio's hands away from her face. She searched for any reason to doubt his previous statement, and when she found none, she felt her stomach flip.

"You can do it, Audra."

"I…"

"I told you two years ago, when Bella died, do you remember?"

She couldn't say anything, so she nodded.

"Hm?"

"Y…you said that you were proud of me." She muttered, backing away from Ezio.

He only stepped towards her in protest. "And I am. You've worked incredibly hard. Let's go. From what I've gathered, he and other Templar's are meeting at that old theatre."

Audra cleared her throat and nodded, bringing back her game face. It was now or never. She had to prove herself to not only Ezio, but Mario, the other mercenaries, the Templars, and most importantly, her sorella. Ezio held her hand tightly as he led her through the weaving streets, sometimes pausing and waiting for guards to pass by them without noticing them in such darkness. Instead of concentrating on what was possibly more important at the moment, Audra focused deeply on the pressure Ezio applied to her hand as they crept closer and closer to the Amphitheatre.

Ezio turned on his feel to face Audra very suddenly, holding up a finger to his lips. She nodded back, alerting him that she fully understood. "Keep close." She heard him murmur as they crept into the side on the theatre.

She caught sight of Jacopo de' Pazzi, cowering from a hooded man who paced the scene angrily. Jacopo looked outright frightened, which confused Audra. When she raised an eyebrow questioningly to Ezio, he gave her a look: _we'll talk later._ Pushing the thoughts aside, she paid close attention to what the hooded man said to Jacopo.

"I am sorry, maestro! I did all I could, but the assassin proved to be too strong!" Jacopo pleaded, clasping his old, leathery hands together.

"Clearly," The hooded man replied, voice dripping with deadly sarcasm. "Else the others would be here with you…To say nothing of the fact that Firenze remains in Medici hands." He went on, grumbling as Jacopo began sweating, his nervousness only surfacing more and more.

"It's Francesco's fault!" Jacopo yelled; his face twisted in pitiful pleading. Audra rolled her eyes and shifted the weight distribution on her feet. "His impatience made him reckless! I tried to be the voice of reason-"

"More like the voice of _cowardice_!" A man shouted as he crept closer to Jacopo. Audra squinted; she didn't recognize him, but surely Ezio did.

"You're one to talk, Signore Barbarigo. Had you sent us quality weapons, instead of this garbage you Venetians call-" Audra suppressed a huff as she observed the scene before her. If there was one thing she had grown to hate, it was people who made incessant excuses.

Her attention was snapped back to the situation when the hooded man called out, "Enough!" There was tense pause as Jacopo cowered away for his life again. "We put our faith in your family and you repay us with inaction and incompetence. Then, when we ask you to account for your failures, you make excuses and insult us? How do you expect me to respond?"

Audra did, in a way, sort of pity Jacopo de' Pazzi. The old man had no real quarrels with the Medici, and that's why he had hired all those conspirators to take Lorenzo and Guiliano out. She grimaced, remembering what Mario once told her during practice.

"Audra, you must remember something. It has not only to do with being an assassin, but also being a person. Remember where people come from. Their background, their family, heritage, childhood. Try to keep in mind the perspective of a person, not just an assassin."

She thought of it as the most comforting words she had ever heard a master assassin say.

"I don't know…" The old man replied, shamefully looking down at his feet.

"It's alright." Hooded man said slowly, placing a firm hand on the frail, old man's shoulder. "I do."

He proceeded to stab Jacopo in the chest with a dagger, holding the man steady as he yelled out in pain. Audra did all she could not to wince, watching as the other man pushed Jacopo down. As he made another appeal, the hooded man stabbed Jacopo through his neck with his sword. This time she bit her lip, silencing herself painfully.

"So sorry to have claimed your prize, Assassin."

Suddenly, Ezio was being grabbed by the guards that were standing near the hooded man. He struggled, calling out Audra's name as the guards decidedly grabbed her, too, pushing the two towards the center of the theatre. The hooded man turned to face them, walking closer. His eyes trailed over Audra, and he smirked.

"Did you really think I didn't expect you to follow? That I didn't _plan _for it? We've been at this a lot longer than you." He assured Ezio, smiling smugly at the now rather calm boy. "And, who's this? A friend?" He asked, gesturing to Audra. He shrugged at Ezio. "Kill her, then him."

Ezio's eyes widened as the man walked away. He immediately began to speak to the guards, warning them to back away. As one began to laugh, Ezio used his hidden blades, stabbing the men in the throats, and shouted for Audra to do the same. She squeaked, ducking as one of the guards meant to hit her over the head, and found herself jamming her hidden blade into his throat as the other's sword came down on her forearm. Yelping, she quickly removed herself, dodging and stabbing the other guard. While Ezio battled the other guards, she sprinted to Jacopo, who lay on the ground, writhing in pain.

Mashing her lips together, she made the quick decision that she thought was simply…well, human, as Mario might have put it. She flicked her hidden blade out and effectively stabbed Jacopo de' Pazzi, ending his suffering. She turned over his body, whispering a quick goodbye to him in Italian, and let his body fall with a thud to the stone ground. Ezio came up behind her, helping her stand back up. She fell into him, trying so desperately to breath in the scent she knew she had missed more than she would have liked the admit.

"Come, little Audra, we should go home."

* * *

By the time they had gotten home, Audra was passed out, deep in her slumber. She had woken in fresh night clothes, in her warm bed. The sun streamed in through the windows of the Auditore Villa. It felt for a moment, like a still Sunday morning in Firenze. Audra blinked; trying to distinguish what had happened all in one day, how she had killed people and how it hadn't bothered her initially like she thought it would.

She never would say she _liked _killing people, but it wasn't nearly as…hard…when it wasn't people that were necessarily doing the world any good.

She rolled out of bed, deciding to wear a simple light pink dress that she knew flattered her figure and she fixed mahogany tendrils around her face. Sighing, and only feeling mediocre in her attempts, she left the room, climbing down the stairs and out the practice ring, where she knew Ezio, Mario, and all the involved mercenaries would be.

When she emerged from the villa, all of the men glanced at her, and some whispered, while some smiled. Ezio, however, whistled. Audra smirked and rolled her eyes, but felt pleased with herself. Ezio threw a protective arm over her as she integrated herself into the group of men.

"So, I hear you've become acquainted with Rodrigo Borgia and Emilio Barbarigo, Audra." Mario said casually, glancing towards all his men, who seemed rather impressed. Audra was dumbfounded.

"Uh, I suppose so."

"He's the grandmaster of the Templars." Mario explained briefly, chuckling along with all the other men as her mouth dropped to an 'o'.

"You should have seen her, uncle; she was quite the stealthy fighter." Ezio complimented, squeezing her shoulders comfortingly. Audra scrunched her nose.

"Well, thank you. I'm going to go to the doctor to see about this cut I got last night. I'll see you all later." She said, her cheeks beginning to turn a light shade of red.

"I'll come." Ezio said, turning along with her and shouting a farewell over his shoulder. He turned back to Audra, suddenly alert. "Why didn't you tell me you got hurt?"

Audra looped her arm through his, pretending that they were some high class nobles once more, and giggled. "In the heat of things, I sort of forgot. It was bandaged, so Claudia must have caught it." Ezio nodded briefly, carefully leading her down the large staircase and into the town. Audra cleared her throat nervously. "H-how have you been, Ezio?" She asked softly, her forest green eyes gazing up at him in a masked longing.

He didn't answer right away. "I've been okay. Still alive, for one. I've missed you, Audra." He replied, taking his time to sort his words and place them before her. Audra smiled pleasantly.

"Yeah, I've missed you too." _Understatement. _

His lips turned up into a smile, the first genuine one she had seen on him in years, and he leaned down, kissing her forehead gently.


End file.
